How Crystal Tokyo Came About
by serenitysea
Summary: This is the tale of the senshi, and Serena and Darien's last days in 20th century Tokyo... before Crystal Tokyo will rise.
1. GIANT SUMMARY Chapters 0-6

***GIANT SUMMARY***

**How Crystal Tokyo Came About**

**Serenity Sea **

**PG-13 **

(Send all feedback to: Serenity_Sea@yahoo.com)

**Author's Notes**:

Ok guys. I know I haven't updated this story in awhile. One of the reasons is because I can't get online as much as I like. The other is that I have another story, dealing with coffee that just about every SM fan seems to love. I guess what I' trying to explain is my priorities. 

Recently, my cousin came for a visit. During her visit, she was reading this story, and laughed quite a bit. This story, as a few of you may know, was my first attempt at 'fan fiction.' One of the things that a writer—any type—comes to learn is how to write. You can all laugh, but that's true. I read this story over and over and I laughed so hard—this is a **BAD STORY**. You can really tell where I picked up the story and can see how my writing has transformed—Darien isn't calling Serena "Sere' all the time and she's not calling him "Daar." Andrew doesn't talk to Darien calling him dude, and Michiru and Haruka's characters have become more developed.

Ok, well, that was what I COULD TELL from it.

So I am posting a giant, detailed summary that covers chapters 1-7. Chapter 8 is where I picked it up again and am pleased with the way it started turning out.

This also allows me to change a few confusing things. Let me correct some facts that I wish I had never written. Their ages, for one. 

* **Serena and the senshi are 19. Rini left 3 years ago, with Pluto. If Serena is 19, that makes Darien…24.** Neo-Queen Serenity is supposed to re-awaken the world when she is about 22. This kind of screws up my plot, but somehow, I'll work that in.

* **Unlike the manga, Endymion's ex-generals have not been turned into rocks. They died as they did in the anime.** Keep your eyes peeled for them—I have major good things in store for them.

* **Rini is about 13, 14 in our years.** I had her go back in time as the 9 year old she was in chapter…3, I think. And then she aged dramatically, causing Hotaru to, as well. Well forget that. She is about 13 and has been banned from Helios as a result of messing with her parent's heads (little spore that we all know and love) during a ball. (This is an entirely separate story involving Lita and a ball gown. If you want to read it, it's called "Thunder's Amazing.")

* **Hotaru is about 11.** She will age more when Rini comes back for the wedding. (This is because I love that scene.)

* **The scouts are not engaged.** They are just seriously dating their respective boyfriends. I.E.: Rei/Chad, Ami/Greg, Lita/Ken, Mina/Andrew. The same goes for Michiru/Haruka.

* **The Tsukino's names have been changed.** They are no longer Illene/Ikuko and Ken. They are Susanne and George. I can't stand her parents names and chapters 8 and 9 already have them this way so it's too late to change.

* **Pluto is perfectly fine and normal.** (…well, sort of.) But she hasn't been reborn or anything fancy like that. She is the Guardian of Time and all that jazz.

I am going to try and include as much as I can of the real story in each section, but I can't GUARANTEE anything.

Please bear with me during this huge thing, and I hope to bring in more readers after this. I will want to work on it more because I am proud of it. If anyone wants to read the older chapters, I can send them to you—but please—only do this if it's really necessary, because sending out 7+ chapters is a real pain in my situation. If you only want to read it to laugh, let me just assure you that it was BAD.

And now, without further rambling from me, here's the GIANT SUMMARY…

…One more thing. If you want to know about the other story, the one I feel so famous for right now, the title is called "How about a cup of coffee." I would give you the link, but I'm too lazy. I have faith in all of my readers… you know how the profiles work and everything.

*******************************************************************

**Prologue:**

Scene 1: Pluto is at the Gates of Time. She is watching Darien and Serena. Says that she cannot believe he's doing this to her. (Here's the exact dialogue. She puts it better than I ever could.)

Pluto looked deeply into her garnet orb. "Poor Serena. I don't believe Darien would do that to her. I can't believe he waited this long to tell her. Well, actually, I can, because I knew he was going to do this." 

*I suppose that's one of the many perks of being the keeper of time. Add to that, not seeing your friends, holding back life or death information, and feeling that you've failed miserably in helping your friends. I mean, I don't hate Serenity for doing this, but sometimes I wish I were free of this wretched job.* 

"Sometimes…sometime, I swear, that man is so frustrating, its so good he found someone like Serena, at least she can understand him better. Not that it matters much, after all, what he's planning on telling to her could very well break her spirit. Well, we'll see. On the bright side, I get some time off from the gates. At least I'll get to see Hotoru. It will be weird, though, not seeing Reenie there… Well, off to the 'real' world." 

Ok. Then the gates get sucked into the time staff, the Garnet Orb, to be precise, and that concludes the prologue. The reason I'm changing this is because… I don't know. But Pluto wouldn't say "real world." 

That sounds very MTV.

***

**Chapter 1****—**

(This is where I falsely gave the ages. )

Scene 1: We open to hear Serena's alarm clock going off. She assumes it is Reenie, squeaking a toy in her ear. She fondly calls her a little spore and has a suddenly jarring flashback of her. Looking at the alarm clock, she wonders what she's doing awake so early, (8:30 AM) and falls back asleep. Briefly, the thought that Darien had a date with her flies into her head, but then she acknowledges that he knows her better than to wake her up this early; and the scene ends with Serena throwing the clock at the wall, narrowly missing Luna.

Scene 2: Darien rings the doorbell to the Tsukino's house and Susanne opens the door. He has a flashback of Serena as Serenity in the Moon Kingdom, asleep on her bed, but lets it go and comes inside after being warmly welcomed in. Susanne tells him that Serena is upstairs sleeping and he heads up the stairs.

Scene 3: Darien goes into Serena's room and sees her curled up in a ball, asleep. He smiles at the irony of the 'princess' shirt she's wearing along with his boxers. Of course, Serena wearing Darien's boxers is always interesting so we journey back to last night, to find out how she came to be wearing those boxers.

Scene 4: They had dinner at the Moon Terrace, and then they went back to Darien's apartment. There they watch some TV and Serena falls asleep in Darien's arms. Seeing how peacefully she is sleeping, he wants to let her stay asleep, but he can't because he has to bring her back to her house. He decides to change her into the previously mentioned t-shirt and boxers. Then he transforms into Tuxedo Mask, while thinking that he hadn't needed to do that for a long time, and goes out into the night to return his lovely lady.

Scene 5: Darien wakes up out of his thoughts to lean over Serena; shocked to find her kissing him—evidently still dreaming. He hastily closes the door, thinking of George and obligingly kisses her back.

Scene 6: Serena is dreaming that she is with Endymion, and they are kissing. (No kidding!) She notices that they are on a large canopied bed that is made out of crystal and she reluctantly breaks for air. He tells her she needs sleep and against her protests whispers that they have all the time in the world and that he'd wait eternity for her. (After all it's only been—what, 3 years?—what's a few more hours?)

Scene 7: Susanne, hearing the door slam, muses about young love and she and George share a quick kiss.

Scene 8: Serena wakes up from her dream and thinks about Endymion. She says his name aloud a few times and remembers that she has a date with Darien—not realizing that he is on the bed beside her and holding her tightly against him. She struggles to get out of his locked embrace and tells him to let go of her—and finally realizes who he is. She mumbles something about kisses and Darien wants to know who she was dreaming about while Serena realizes that she had a vision of life in Crystal Tokyo. Resolving to ask Rei and Ami to look into it, she begins to get dressed.

Scene 9: Serena comes back, fully clothed and thanks him for waiting for her. He thinks that he would 'wait forever for her,' not realizing that he said it out loud, and Serena goes white, because that was what Endymion said in her dream. Darien notices this, however and asks her if she's ok. She assures him yes and that she needs food.

Scene 10: They are almost there when they bump into _her_. And _she_ disappears into the crowds before they can stop _her_.

***

CHAPTER 2— 

(This is where I falsely tell everyone that Pluto has been reborn. Hey, give me a break. I had only seen the S arc and assumed she died.)

Scene 1: Serena is a bit shaken up at seeing Pluto, but they agree she'd be hard to mistake for someone else—long green hair, tall slender body, and as always, the purple suit—even in the rush hour chaos. Darien thinks out loud and he—stupidly—mentions something about Pluto not coming back unless they or Reenie were in danger, thereby worrying the heck out of Serena. Because of how real Reenie had seemed to her in her vision, Serena worries more than usual and it's up to Darien to comfort her. He does and makes a peace offering by saying that they should get breakfast. He discovers, however, that she is already gone and experiences another flashback.

Scene 2: Here's the flashback:

Serenity was running top speed to the breakfast table, in the moon kingdom, not caring who she knocked down, or who she ran over. Most of the servants knew about their Princess's mad rush for food in the morning, in fact, all but one person knew…

SMASH!

She looked up to see a man, with jet-black hair, and midnight blue eyes, looking at her oddly. Finally she laughed. Peals and peals of laughter echoed thruout the halls of the majestic Moon palace. The man, whom Serenity later discovered to be Endymion, laughed with her, his robust chuckles echoing in the hallway loudly. 

Finally, she looked down at her small wrist. Upon it was a crystal watch that her mother had given her, so that she'd be on time. (AN: so much for that idea) 

"Oh my gosh, I'm gonna be late for breakfast!" she yelled, with her eyes as wide as saucers. "Rei's gonna kill meeeeeeee!" Her clear voice echoed thru the halls again, leaving Endymion staring in shock.

Scene 3: Darien meets up with Andrew at the arcade, and asks him if he's seen Serena. Andrew says hello and points out her location. He silently wishes that Darien would 'tie the knot,' so to speak, and hopes that it will be soon. Darien thanks him and heads over to Serena's table.

Scene 4: Enter a really nice part about Andrew dedicating a section of the arcade to them on their 3rd year anniversary. Here: 

Darien walked across the tiled floor of the arcade. Upon his and Serena's 3-year anniversary, Andrew had had an addition put onto the arcade. Next to their favorite booth was the famous Sailor V game. It was very nostalgic, really, and both Serena and Darien were touched by the action. *Wow. * He thought, seeing Serena's ever flowing beauty more closely... *Yep. I'm definitely doing the right thing. Finally, I'll make things right between us.

***

**CHAPTER 3**—

Scene 1: We open to Trista questioning her actions.

"He's going to break her heart. I suppose that's why I came. That, (deep breath) and the other reason…"

Trista walked around her apartment, soaking in the moments she was living—as a real person. There were no gates of time to guard, (unless you count the ones in her Garnet Orb…) no secrets kept from her those she loved and *no* she thought sadly, no Small Lady. It was weird to make a trip to the past without Rini. Usually, they traveled together, or else, Rini was already in the past, waiting for her, with Serena, Darien and the other scouts. Trista smiled lightly, thinking of how much Serena had matured now, as Neo-Queen Serenity.

Walking across her tastefully, if not cleverly, decorated apartment, and picked up the phone. She reached out her hand, not surprised in the least when a piece of worn paper floated into it, seemingly drawing it from mid-air. Then she reached for the phone, and with shaky fingers, dialed the number that was written on the well-folded paper.

Scene 2: Paris, France. Here's the scene from there.

"I got it," a blue haired goddess said.

"Ok," came a voice from deep with in the apartment.

"Hello? Yes this is Michiru Ten'ou. Ok… we'll take the next flight out. Bye."

"Who was that?" asked a sandy-haired man, walking over toward Michiru.

"That was Trista. She wants us there. We need to go to Tokyo."

"Is Moonface in trouble?"

"Well maybe. Obviously enough so that Pluto would leave the gates."

"Pluto left the gates?!" he gasped.

"No, Haruka, I'm making it all up…yes." She finished, uncharacteristically sarcastic and edgy.

"I'll get us tickets and you pack for us." The blonde went off in search of the nearest phone, not realizing that Michiru had it in her hands. Michiru sat down, already Haruka. Just then, the blonde came back. 

"Mich, it's going to be fine. Trust me." 

"Michru-mama?" a thin girl, with violet hair asked .

"Yes, honey?"

"Am I going to see Reenie now? I miss her so much."

"I know Hotoru. I sure hope so."

Haruka drew the girl into their embrace. "Well…you'll get to see Trista, sweets." 

"Trista!" Hotoru said, excitedly.

"Yes." Michru said, with quite a smile on her face.

"Let's go!" Hotoru said, grabbing her "parents" hands and dragging them outside.

"But what abut our stuff, sweets?" Haruka asked, clearly amused at her 'daughter's' eagerness to see Trista.

"Who cares? Trista can make us all new clothes! We can have our other junk shipped to us. This is just too exciting to wait around and pack. Let's get on the first plane to Tokyo!"

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other, amazed once again, how well their surrogate daughter expressed their inner feelings.

"Quite frankly, 'Ruka; I didn't really want to pack. This seems too important."

"Well," Haruka said, looking briefly at Michiru, then Hotaru, "then let's go!"

Scene 3: Their flight is called, and they board the plane during the "preferred flyer" calling. Hotaru takes the single window seat and gets deeply engrossed in the men loading things onto the plane to see Michiru explaining that they would be in the double just across the aisle. The two outers share a brief, solemn dialogue:

Haruka and Michiru sat down, enjoying the silence. She took Michiru's hand and placed it in her own.

"The wind carries the wetness of the sea with it, Haruka."

"We're off for another mission, Michiru."

"With quite possibly even higher stake than the Sovereign of Silence and Galaxia."

They sat in the quiet, not needing rules to express their feelings of anxiety and content.

Just then Hotoru, noticing her parents so somber took out a piece of paper from her bunny backpack.

Scene 4: Hotaru has a little flashback about her backpack. It's an 'S' arc moment:

"Give me that! It's mine!" Hotoru snatched the bag from Kaorinite.

"Come to our picnic tomorrow and bring this bag!" (Reenie's voice)

A note had read from inside the bag. In the end, Reenie had let Hotoru keep the bag, insisting that Darien could easily buy her another bag.

Scene 5: Hotaru misses Reenie something fierce…

"Hey.(AN- can you not SO picture Amara saying this in S season all the tie? I can remember that part so vividly.) Wonder what Hotaru's thinking? She looks pretty somber."

"Poor girl. She must miss Reenie awfully. Think about it, Haruka, she's really got no friends her age. It's sad really."

Hotoru wrote 'I love you" and drew herself as Saturn, Michiru as Neptune, and Haruka as Uranus, all with their arms around each other. Then she threw it at the silent couple, giggling.

"HEY! What's this?" Haruka asked.

"Look. She drew us. She really does understand us so well." They leaned over briefly to smile at Hotoru.

*I wish I could heal your hearts, Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa, You are both so quiet, it pains me to wonder what you're thinking about, and it hurts me, too.*

"Excuse me, Ma'am, Sir," a pretty redheaded flight attendant asked, pausing to look at Haruka a second longer. Haruka winked and felt the brutal repercussion of Michiru's elbow in her side. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Haruka answered for them, "Two martini's, up, and an orange juice for the little one over there, she's with us."

The flight attendant paused to look at Hotoru, and shock was evident on her face as she looked back and forth at the aqua and blonde couple, to the violet haired girl. Finally, she gave up trying to figure out what was going on, and just got the drinks.

"Papa, mama, I had a dream last night. (Michiru and Haruka looked at each other.) "It was about Crystal Tokyo, but Reenie wasn't there. I looked all over for her, and when I asked Neo-Queen Serenity, she looked at me like I was drunk."

"Crystal Tokyo?!" Haruka hissed to Michiru, shocked.

"But we know from Pluto that Darien has to at least propose to Serena, or something major like that." Michiru responded logically.

"I know. (AN- Can't you see Amara saying this, too?) and so far he's shown no signs of doing so." Haruka finished for her.

The flight attendant came back to take away their drinks away, and the plane took off for Tokyo.

Scene 6: This is just a brief little scene about how they each felt about flying.

Haruka never minded flying, in fact, she loved it, almost as much as she loved racing. ALMOST. Not quite as much. After all, it was her Senshi element. As far as Michiru went, she didn't mind it, either. The sky, after all, went hand in hand with the sea, her Senshi element. Hotoru, who'd never flown on a plane, except for once, when she was a baby, was too excited be scared.

All three companions sat and enjoyed the flight, heedless of the future outcomes that would befall them.

***

CHAPTER 4— 

Scene 1: We open with Darien wondering how is going to do 'it.' (AN: NO, NOT LIKE THAT!)

*How am I going to do this?* He thought. *I could always go traditional. You know, bending down on one knee and asking her. Or I could do it somewhere else, somewhere more private…Yeah. I'll go back to my apartment. *

"Ready, Serena?"

A voice jolted Serena out of her reverie. She'd been wondering what her dreams meant. Looking up into a pair of penetrating midnight eyes, she stared harder into Darien's eyes. He'd been jumpy all morning. *Wait. Is that anxiety I see in his eyes? No way. My Darien, all nervous?*

"Oh yeah, sure Darien," she said, her voice with its usual amount of joy.

The scene goes on to include that if they had probed each other for their real feelings that they would have gotten some answers… but they don't.

Scene 2: Darien's apartment. Ok. This scene is embarrassing, so I'll sum it up the best I can. Let's just say that chocolate has a funny effect on Serena when she eats a lot of it, and she momentarily forgot they were dating. Darien used this to his advantage and they share a brief make-out session. It gets heavier than usual and Darien is a bit shocked to find out that she could kiss like that—he never pushed her too far before but now he had and she responded quite nicely. He was in the middle of commenting on it when something knocks him out from behind. Serena, who had turned to fix the plate of strawberries didn't notice until someone knocked _her_ out, too. I'll include Pluto's part of the scene.

A Garnet Orb, complete with time key and wielder (Pluto) stood looking at the two fallen forms. "Forgive me your majesties. It had to be done."

Holding her time key in front of her, she raised it above her head, and pointed it in front of her,

"Pluto…" Then swung it to the left, then the right. "…Deep…" Lastly, she pointed it to the knocked out couple, and uttered her last words- "…Slumber…"

Small, maroon time key sparkles emitted from the third talisman, sprinkling the couple. One landed on Serena's forehead, fading to flash a small but brilliant crescent moon on her forehead. Another landed on Darien's fingertips, and he twitched his fingers subconsciously, forming a perfect rose bud. Slowly the rose opened, and in the center of the petals, laid a small diamond ring. It was shaped in a crescent, with a gold weave, that looked suspiciously like a rose stem.

Pluto, looking thoroughly satisfied at her future monarchs, left to go pick of Haruka, Michiru, and Hotoru at the airport. She felt a small tug on her heart as she thought of the frail, violet haired girl. De-transforming, she jumped off the balcony, just barely breaking her legs.

*Man. I gotta remember to de-transform _after_ I jump. *

Scene 3: This next scene involves Reenie. 

Meanwhile, in Darien's apartment, the ring was lifted slowly off the petals by a ghostly pink haired figure and placed gently on Serena's left hand, second finger in from her pinky. Looking briefly at her future parents, and the mess Pluto had just made of them; she dusted her hands off from the deed she just did. 

*Better get back before Mom and Dad find out that I snuck out again. * With a small flash of twisted silver and pink, and a brief raise of what looked like a time key, she left.

Scene 4: What's going on in Serena and Darien's dreams. Endymion, down on one knee, is asking Serenity to marry him on the balcony of her bedroom. She pulls him off the ground, looks him in the eye and accepts. Then they kiss…and kiss…and kiss.

Scene 5: Haruka and Michiru are waking up a very sleepy Hotaru. 

Hotoru groggily opened her eyes to see Haruka smiling at her and Michiru shaking her shoulders slightly.

"We're here sweets."

"He…he proposed." She said in a half-slurred voice. Opening her eyes again, "And Reenie helped."

Then she closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

Michiru sighed and Haruka leaned down to cradle Hotoru in her arms. They walked off the lane; oblivious of the small, pink backpack they left behind. The pink haired girl appeared again. Snatching the bag up protectively, she made an annoyed sound. Then, clutching it to her chest tightly, she remembered the picnic. Running off the plane, she chased after the trio.

Scene 6: Trista meets the outers in the crowded airport.

Michiru waved to a dark green haired woman who was looking over the crowds of people. "Trista!"

"We've got a special package here." Haruka said, eyeing her friend carefully.

She gave Michiru a brief hug, and smiled at Haruka, seeing Hotoru nestled in her arms. Turning, she led them to the car.

"…uu! Puu!"

Trista instinctively turned around and caught the pink haired girl in her arms. "Small Lady?" she said incredulously.

Hearing Reenie's name, Hotoru stirred in Haruka's arms. She yawned and opened her eyes. "Reenie!" Giving the pinkish haired girl a hug, she stepped aside quickly, upon hearing Trista's small cough.

"Small Lady, what are you doing here?"

"Ohh, Puu, relax. When you sprinkled your new attack on Serena and Darien, I had to go help them with the ring. Besides, I saw what was happening thru my Ginzuishou. Mom gave me a small piece that fits right inside my time key." She paused, flashing them the key. "So here I am. But I gotta go back; we're having some boring dinner with the French ambassador. His son is so gross! Ick! I'd much rather be here. Maybe I'll talk to mom about it… Bye guys, bye Puu! Bye Hotoru, see you soon!"

Haruka and Michiru looked at Trista, with the look of parents that just caught their child stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"What?" said Trista, coloring a bit. "Hotoru doesn't stand a chance against you two, does she?"

They stared some more.

"I had to help him! He'd have _never_ proposed!"

They kept looking.

"Let's go, ok?" she finished, crossly. Hotoru had fallen asleep again, and Haruka and Michiru didn't say a word as Trista led them out of the airport and into the familiar Tokyo hustle and bustle.

***

CHAPTER 5— 

Scene 1: Serena and Darien wake up after their dream. He wakes up first after remembering that he had been knocked out by something that looked suspiciously like Pluto's Time Key. Then he thought of the weird dream, and remembered that he still has to propose to her—but the dream made him more confident—knowing that she'd already accepted once. So he reaches into his pocket and retrieves a little black box. He is shocked to find it empty. Then he gets this really creepy feeling and looks over at Serena, who was still zonked out. There was a ring, all right. It just wasn't the ring he'd picked out.

It was the ring Endymion had given Serenity.

Scene 2: Serena wakes up and stretches on the hard, kitchen floor. She opens her eyes and sees the familiar surroundings of Darien's living room. Scene:

*Wait a minute. I'm on the floor, in Darien's apartment. Darien was knocked out by something, and so was I. Then I had that weird dream. But what a second… knocked out?

Pluto, * Serena thought darkly.

Peering over at Darien, she was shocked to see him staring at her hands. He stared intensely at them, as if willing whatever he was looking at to either disappear or burn up. This went on for a while, until she just said- "What?" and looked at her hand.

It was the ring from her dream; the one Endymion had given Serenity.

There's a teaser of the next chapter and then it ends. I distinctly remember chapter 5 being really short.

***

CHAPTER 6— 

It is kind of important by now for you to read the other story, "Thunder's Amazing." A few references are made and you'd be kind of lost if you didn't. If you really are too lazy, or it takes too much time, one of the end scenes deals with Helios and Reenie getting more serious than usual. Reenie makes some comment about her parents getting all 'mushy' on the dance floor, and they go into semi-freak mode. Endymion threatens to lock her out of their family link and she humbly understands. Helios comes and saves her from a really embarrassing dance with her father, while Serenity distracts him so that the 2 teenagers can talk. They (Helios and Reenie, argue and then make out and when they part for air only to go at again—the King is standing in the crowds with his wife and he mentally tells them to get a room. Much to everyone's surprise, especially Reenie's, they do. Helios picks her up and carries her away.

…Bringing us back to the present.

Since then, Endymion banned Reenie from their link and she has been forbidden to see Helios ever since.

Scene 1: Serena and Darien talk about the dream and the ring.

"So." Darien said to Serena weakly.

"So." She replied, just as stunned.

There was silence for a few seconds, until a strangled sob escaped from Serena's throat. The desire to protect his princess nearly overwhelmed Darien again, only this time it was stronger. Darien drew his girlfriend into his lap, and held her while she cried.

*Are you ok? *

Serena gasped.

"What did you just say?"

Darien lifted her chin so that his eyes were meeting hers.

*I said, are you ok? *

*No, * She admitted, not realizing that she'd spoken to him through her mind. *That dream… it felt so real. Did you see how happy we were? * She asked him. *But then Beryl came, and… and…* She stopped unable to go on.

*Serena. We were happy because we had no reason to be sad. You shouldn't feel guilty for being happy. We didn't know what was going to happen. If we did, we would have already gotten engaged. I know it. What difference does it make than if we get married now? * He asked her, knowing her answer.

*Mother won't be there. * She sobbed again.

Scene 2: Takes place in Crystal Tokyo, 4 minutes and 38 seconds into the future. (Aside from the obvious year difference.) The scene:

"But mom! I wanna see the wedding! Dad," Reenie said, turning to face her father, "Tell her it's ok for me to go." She was pleading with them now.

King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity exchanged a look. (AN- they do a lot of that in my Fics, eh?) If Reenie's summary of events was correct, they should have come out of the dream about 5 minutes ago. Which would mean that Serena was crying about Queen Serenity…now. 

A wail interrupted the King and Queen's thoughts. They looked at each other again, shocked that they could hear Serena's wailing this far into the future.

*Is it possible? * The king asked his wife.

*All I remember is that it was pretty awful; maybe we should send her.*

"GUYS! Will you at least **look** at me? It stinks when you use that dumb link!"

Ever since Reenie had gone into that room with Helios, her contact with him was limited, and her ability to link with her parents was minimal.

The King turned to face his daughter, wiping the tears off her face.

* It was only Reenie. Even your wails can't reach the future.*

*Thank God.*

Reenie caught snippets of what her parents were saying, and was shocked to hear her father say 'it was ONLY Reenie.' What was so _only_ about her? She sighed impatiently, shifting one foot from another, waiting for her parents to decide, and trying to over look the fact that they had dismissed her faster than a sack of Youma guts.

"Reenie," Her mother's thoughts cut into her own, stormy ideas.

"You can-" her father said, but was cut off by Reenie's sarcastic,

"THANK you!" and flash of her time key.

  
"-Go." He finished.

"It'll be okay," The King said to his wife, while wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yeah. I know. I just feel bad for Serena. I know that going to wake the world up is going to take a lot out of her. And bring out the enemies." The Neo-Queen said.

Serenity shuddered briefly, thinking of how she'd had to awaken the world with her Ginzuishou, and cleanse Earth. Then she thought of Demando, and the Black Moon Family. Endymion took his wife deep into his arms, remembering, too, the horror. When she'd been frozen—he remembered it all too vividly.

They stood for while, just holding each other.

Serenity then broke the silence, as she often did.

"Endy?"

"Yes, love?" he said absently, playing with a lock of Serenity's hair.

"Maybe WE should go to the wedding."

Endymion dropped the hair abruptly.

"Is that because you want to re-live it, or because you want to see your mother?"

Serenity remained silent, and ducked her head.

*You know, you look so cute when you're caught. * Endy's voice rang though her head.

Serenity's head snapped up so fast, King Endymion thought it would break. Realizing it didn't, he kissed her.

*Endy…Endy…ENDYMION!*

*What?* His voice responded lazily.

*How can I talk to you, when you're kissing me senseless?!*

*You think _this_ is senseless? I'll show you senseless!*

And here they have a big kissy scene and retreat to the privacy of their own bedroom so that Sailormars doesn't walk in on them or anything.

***

CHAPTER 7— 

Umm… I'm gonna keep chapter 7 just the way it is, with a few differences.

***

THANK GOD THAT'S OVER. OK. Now everyone can go read the story and skip over my beginner's syndrome.

I hope you all enjoy this because it took me about 2 hours. Oh yeah. Definitely 2.


	2. Chapter 7

How Crystal Tokyo Came About

SerenitySea

Chapter 7

PG-13 

Email: Serenity_Sea@Yahoo.com

Author's notes:

THIS IS CHAPTER 7 AND I AM KEEPING IT INSTEAD OF SUMMARIZING IT.

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Reenie arrived in a pink flash in outside Darien's room, in the hallway. She stood in the hallway, and turned to face the ultra-shiny reflective elevator doors, gazing at her own reflection. Since the last time Darien and Serena had seen her, she'd been about 9. There wasn't too much of a difference—not. She was definitely taller. Her old 4'6 height, she was about 5'0—closer to Serena's own height. She'd filled out somewhat, and her hair, be it still in the 'odango' style, was longer and not quite as poufy. Though it wasn't yet her mother's length, it was past her shoulders. Her face had thinned, along with the rest of her, and…who cared? These people loved her.

So why was she so worried?

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Serena had gotten off the floor about 3 minutes ago and was standing in the kitchen, getting out the ingredients she needed to make milkshakes. She stopped. All of the sudden, she felt very old. A small sigh escaped her lips, which did not go unheard by Darien.

He came up from behind her and embraced her lovingly. Suddenly, she felt a familiar presence. For the second time that day, a vision of Reenie rose unbidden in her mind. Her body went stiff. Darien reluctantly let go.

"Darien, go answer the door, please." She told him.

He was going to argue, but the look on her face and her tone of voice stopped him.

She stood with her back to him and waited for his departure. So he walked out of his kitchen towards his front door. He took a deep breath and placed his hand on knob.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Reenie turned away from her reflection, back to the door. *Maybe I should go see Trista first, instead. Nahh.* She raised her hand slowly from her side and prepared to knock on the door.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Quickly Darien turned the knob and opened the door. A teenage girl with pink hair was standing outside the door, her hand raised in mid-air, as if to knock. *Wait a minute. PINK hair???* he thought, as he was beginning close the door on her. *That's Reenie!* he swung the door open, lighting quick. *But—her hair's long. And she looks like…like…a teenager!* His mind argued.

"Reenie?" He asked incredulously.

His answer was when the girl—his daughter—jumped into his arms at full force. 

"Oof!" And then he did what any good father would do. He hugged her back.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

While adding the ice cream to the blender, she heard the door open. There was silence, and she heard the door shrieking its protest as Darien began to close the door. She frowned. *That's not supposed to happen.* The door was yanked open and then, "Reenie??" came from Darien. Serena smiled. She'd been correct. It was Reenie outside. She flicked the 'on' button on the blender, and waited for her future daughter and husband to come in.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Reenie removed her arms from Darien's neck and stepped off her tiptoes to the ground. She cast a careful look at her future father, to see if anything was different, and noticed that he was sort of 'glowing,' underneath his cool façade. *It's so weird. I know I didn't knock on the door. How did he know I was here?*

"Come on in. Serena's making milkshakes." Darien made a face, and Reenie laughed. One thing her father didn't know yet was that her mother—bad cook though she was—made a killer milkshake. She closed the door behind her and followed him to the kitchen.

They got no further than the living room when Serena intercepted them with a tray of milkshakes. If she was surprised at Reenie's obvious maturity, she didn't show it.

"Reenie!" She said, feigning surprise. "How are you? Is everything ok at home? Why are you here?" she asked, concerned for her future family's happiness.

Reenie looked at her future parents and almost cried. They looked so much like her mom and dad. *Except,* she reminded herself, *They're mad at me for that whole incident with Helios…*

She felt a warm, fuzzy feeling overcome her and she smiled broadly. "I'm ok. And Mom and Dad are fine."

Serena, who was still holding the tray, waited expectantly for Reenie's next answer.

"I'm here for your wedding, of course."

* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  


Rei looked at the fire as she always did—seeing it, but not _really_­ seeing it.

The flame had taken on a pinkish appearance, and began to take the shape of a teenage girl.

The last conscious thought that ran though her head before she fainted was, 'Reenie??'

That was how Chad found his girlfriend, 15 minutes later.

* * * * * * * * * * * *


	3. Chapter 8

Title: How Crystal Tokyo Came About

Title: How Crystal Tokyo Came About

BY:~SerenitySea~ 

Chapter: 8

Rating: PG-13 

Email: [Serenity_Sea@Yahoo.com][1]

Author's Notes:

I have always believed that best friends, such as Hotaru and Reenie, are closely 'linked' and therefore know when the other is in danger. So that may explain the opening sentence…

************

Hotaru shot straight up in her bed and yelled. Then she jumped out of bed and ran into her parents' room.

"She's here, she's here!" She yelled, while jumping on the sleeping couple and their bed. The light from the hallway filtered in and the blonde, as she sleepily opened her eyes, she could see her daughter being hyper, as per usual. (AN: I don't like the idea of Hotaru being all gloomy and moody.)

Haruka snaked her arms out and caught the hyper girl, Hotaru protesting the whole time. Michiru turned on her stomach and reached or the light. She flicked it on and looked at the two. She'd never seen Hotaru this happy before. 

A shadow blocked the light that was streaming freely from the hallway— effectively blocking the doorway. It was Trista, decked out in full Sailor Pluto garb. And she was holding 4 steaming cups of liquid.

The three in the bed sat up.

"Is she here?" Hotaru demanded impatiently.

Trista de-senshied and nodded tiredly. "I just wanted to see her safely through the time stream. She's here. We'll all see her in the morning." She glanced at Hotaru and sighed. Haruka and Michiru followed her gaze.

"Looks like we're gonna have to get you new clothes, there, kiddo." Haruka said, while eyeing her daughter.

Hotaru had grown again. She'd been about 8, and now… well, now she was about 13.

Michiru groaned and reached for a cup of tea from Trista gratefully. Eyeing Hotaru's rapid growth, that most likely had to do with Reenie's arrival, she silently agreed. *We have to see _them_, too.*

************

Serena almost dropped the shake tray, but got a grip and sat down before her legs could fail her, too.

Darien took the tray from her, before setting it down on the table and sitting down as well.

Reenie had shifted to standing in front of them. *This is a scene I've been at before.* She thought, amused.

Serena and Darien were thrown off track by Reenie's amused grin. But it was Serena who spoke first, surprisingly. 

"Reenie. How did you even know we were engaged?"

Reenie's face grew warm. If they found out she helped…she'd be in big trouble. "I, uh, have my ways."

Darien reached cautiously for a vanilla milkshake on the table. But before he took a sip, he spoke. *If this is going to be the last time I draw breath because of either the milkshake or Serena's being upset because I made a face, I had better get out what I want to say.* 

"Reenie, you're welcome to stay here, or I'm sure Serena's parents would let you stay with them, if you wanted."

But Reenie, my dear readers, was scheming. She was wondering how she could phrase things correctly so that she wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings. She wanted to know how she could sleep over Hotaru's with Trista, Haruka, and Michiru. But before she could voice her opinion, Serena jumped in again.

"Why, Reenie'll stay at my house, of course." 

Reenie and Darien stared at Serena. She was acting very un-Serena like. Reenie wasn't as perturbed as Darien, because she'd see her mom act like this. But Darien… well Darien had no other explanation for it except that there was something in the milkshakes. Milkshakes… so, cautiously, he picked his up while Reenie grabbed hers and gulped it down. Darien took a sip and was strangely surprised at how good it tasted. Maybe Serena had gotten her knack.

"Oh NO! We have a senshi meeting at Rei's in 5 MINUTES!! Come on, Reenie, let's go!" She grabbed Reenie by the arm and dragged her out of the apartment, mindless to the fact that she'd left a wonderful vanilla milkshake, and her fiancé, who had a car, and could probably drive them.

*And maybe not.* Darien thought ruefully. He picked up his car keys and the forgotten milkshake, and waited for Serena to return.

32.5 seconds later, for Darien had timed it on his watch, Serena came bursting back through his door. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and her eyes were sparkling—whether it be from the wind in her face from running so fast or the fact that she was crying since Rei was _really_ going to kick her butt since she was late. Either reason, Darien thought she looked beautiful—just like the days when they used to fight all the time.

"You look beautiful, Sere."

Serena stopped short in the doorway, causing Reenie to barrel right into her. Her eyes grew watery and all she could see was Darien—who saw the same thing. (AN: Not himself, but Serena.)

"Aww, Darien! Did you just Serena she looked pretty or something?"

That broke the moment pretty quick. Reenie had experienced this before, and it usually happened at breakfast, when she was hungry, and had to wait for her mom to either go back to bed with her dad, or pretend like nothing happened so they could eat in relative peace—while the King and Queen played footsie under the table.

"Oh, heck with it." Darien grabbed Serena and kissed her rather abruptly, with no regards to Reenie. Not that she was all that fazed. After all, her parents were pretty hard to top on the mushiness factor. The 'sudden kiss' was actually routine for Reenie. She'd come to expect it. Seeing no other choice, she grabbed Darien's car keys, and stuck them on the doorknob. Then she walked out on the couple and left them to their peace. Whether or no Serena showed up, one of the family had to be there. And Reenie planned on doing just that.

************

It wasn't too long of a walk to the Cherry Hill Shrine, and Reenie was grateful for that. She was even more scared when she saw an ambulance outside. *Rei's grandfather wasn't supposed to die yet. I hope he didn't.* Then she saw Haruka's car and felt slightly better. 

Climbing the steps up to the shrine she heard a distinct voice that could only be recognized as Rei's. "What are you doing?? I'm fine. Perfectly FINE. I don't need to go to the hospital when all I did was faint. I'm better now, so all of you can stop fussing, and Mr. Ambulance-Dude can go help out someone who needs it."

When she heard the ambulance drive away, she figured it was safe to come out. Trista, Haruka, Michiru, Chad and Ami surrounded Rei; Hotaru was there as well, and wanted to heal her friend.

Rei's body stiffened as Reenie approached the group and she was thankful when Mina and Lita came running up.

"We got here as fast as we could, what happened Rei?" Lita asked, her voice clearly concerned.

"Yeah," Mina seconded, "I had to cancel my shopping trip with Andrew. Is everything ok?" Then she noticed the older women. "Trista, Haruka, Michiru! What are you guys doing here?"

They all accepted hugs, and when Hotaru stepped out of the shadows from behind Rei, the two later inner senshi gasped. 

"Wow, Hotaru. You must be 13, now." Lita said, carefully checking her friend over.

Hotaru spoke up, a smile spreading across her face. Even though Haruka and Michiru had told her not to say anything about Reenie, she couldn't keep the grin off her face. "I guess it's just all the fun I've been having lately."

Rei, who had sent Chad inside, was now fuming. "GUYS! Has anyone noticed we're missing _someone_?" She spoke, enunciating her last word, clearly identifying Serena as the missing person.

Mina looked puzzled. "Yeah. Where **are** Luna and Artemis?" The group groaned.

"I bet she forgot. After all these years and she still forgets out meetings. That stupid meat—" Rei was cut off.

"—Ball head. She never remembers _anything_. I bet she'd forget to go to school if it wasn't for Luna!!" Reenie finished for her, walking over to the group, knowing exactly what Rei was going to say, and matched her voice perfectly. 

Hotaru caught her in a huge hug while everyone but Trista couldn't help but stare. After all, Reenie was almost as old as them. Rei's face was white. She was swaying slightly, and had it not been for Lita and Haruka's quick movements, she definitely would have fallen backwards.

"What?" Reenie asked, peeved at her friends. "It's not like Rei says anything different when Serena's late." That got a few laughs from everyone.

Trista walked over to Reenie and Hotaru. "Little one, it's almost time." She spoke in a hushed whisper. "You will have to go home before the gates freeze up."

Reenie looked sad. "I know. I won't be able to stay for the whole wedding. But Trista, do we _have_ to think about that now? I want to have fun while I'm here, not be all gloomy like Michiru and Haruka."

"I heard that!" Haruka said, coming over to tickle to two girls. Hotaru and Reenie shrieked with laughter and finally managed to wiggle away when Michiru caught Haruka on the shoulder. 

Rei caught up with Reenie and gave her a hug, while she whispered in her ear, "Where _is_ Serena?" The younger girl regarded Rei for a moment with her cinnamon eyes and shrugged. 

"How should I know?"

Lita walked up to the outers, Rei and Reenie, and smiled. "Chad's making us all drinks. He said they're ready when we want to come in." 

Mina was already at the door, dragging a reluctant Ami with her. "Come on, guys! The drinks look great, and I'm _really_ thirsty."

Haruka laughed and walked over to Reenie, guarding her against Rei protectively. "Let's go inside, you bumpkin." So they walked inside, and left only Trista to her brooding thoughts. 

************

Serena was breathless by the time she and Darien had finished kissing. It wasn't usual for them to kiss this long, and with so much feeling. A part of her wondered why this was feeling so right to her, though, as if it was all supposed to happen and she was merely waiting patiently for the rest of this strange 'transition.'

*You ready to go?* Darien asked.

Serena nodded. Darien picked up the keys and the milkshake. He handed the latter to Serena while taking the keys himself. Serena helped herself to a fresh red rose from Darien's vase by the door, and wove it through her hair. She slipped on her jacket with Darien's help and walked quietly out the door, hand in hand to the car.

A few minutes later they were at Rei's.

*Do you want to go in together? Or do you want to tell them later?* He asked.

*Let's just tell them now. I have a feeling some of them are expecting it, anyway.* She responded.

Darien got out of his side of the car while Serena did the same. They walked as they had before, hand in hand, to the temple. When she slid back the paper door where the rest of the senshi were gathered around one of the tables, Reenie smiled and Rei gasped once again. 

Being the most observant, Rei noticed two things. Serena and Darien seemed to be close—and it was more than just physical. They had some sort of inner respect for each other, and seemed, if possible, more in love than ever. Which may have had something to do with the ring on Serena's finger.

Mina, though, since she was the senshi of love, didn't need Rei's psychic abilities to realize that the two were closer than ever. She could just feel it. And then she noticed the ring on Serena's finger. Her blue eyes danced with happiness, as Serena opened her mouth to speak.

"Everyone… Darien and I are getting married." The inners broke out in cheers. 

Trista, who'd missed the announcement by mere seconds—which was of course the plan, for as senshi of time, everything was properly synchronized—walked into the chaos about the same time Haruka and Michiru came up to her.

With smiles plastered on their faces, they sidestepped over to her. "Did you hear how she spoke?" Haruka asked. "Our meatball head doesn't talk like that."

Michiru agreed. "Yes, and did you see the way Rei hadn't cheered as loudly as the others? I think she already knew."

"So did Reenie."

Trista, who had no spoken yet, spoke. "It is part of her transition to Neo Queen Serenity. Notice how she and Darien, though happy at being well wished, cannot take their eyes off each other? It is that way with the King and Queen, as it was with the Prince and Princess. Their love is very powerful." *Almost _too_ powerful.* She thought, knowing what their love would bring upon the world.(AN: And no, I'm not talking about a certain pink-haired daughter.)

"I think we're worrying them… everyone smile and make your way back to the group slowly. Don't let them suspect a thing." Michiru spoke wisely.

The three did so, and made their way to inners and their Prince and Princess. Serena, gathered Reenie into their warm embrace, and Hotaru stood back, not wanting to ruin the moment. Michiru put her arm around her friend. 

"Don't want to ruin the moment, huh?"

Hotaru simply nodded. 

Finally, the outers made their way to the happy, engaged couple and their future daughter. Under Rei's watchful eye, they wished their best, knowing that it really was futile, for everyone knew that their future selves were very happy and very married. But they still conveyed their happiness, and fell silent when Serena spoke again.

"I know this may come as a shock to most of you, or maybe not, but I want Rei to be my maid of honor. And I want all the rest of you as bridesmaids, if that's ok."

Rei's eyes grew watery and she smiled weakly. "Thanks, Serena—I'll be the best maid of honor there ever was." Mina, Lita, Ami, Hotaru and Michiru looked very pleased. Trista was silent and impassive as always, and Haruka tried to hide her disgust of having to wear a dress. Michiru, knowing what she was thinking, pulled her aside.

"It's just for a little while, Ruka. It's not like you've never worn a skirt before. You are a senshi, remember?" She chided gently.

"Yeah, I know. But wearing a floor-length gown and a pleated mini-skirt are two very different things. I learn to deal with the mini-skirt because there's no other way. There may just be a way out of this one, though…" She had a far-away look in her eyes.

"Haruka Ten'ou, if you're planning to be an usher, don't even _think_ about it. Darien will have more than enough ushers with Andrew, Greg, Ken, and Chad." She paused. "I guess we'll just have to walk alone." 

But Haruka, wheels already turning in her head, asked Darien and Serena if she could be an usher instead of a bridesmaid. Serena, though puzzled at her request, after listening intently, she agreed, with Darien's consent. 

It was with a triumphant grin that the senshi of the sky returned to the senshi of the sea. And the grin said it all. Haruka was going to be an usher.

************

A little while later, Luna and Artemis arrived, and gave Serena and Darien their best wishes as well. Soon, everyone was talking and Serena was pouring over a magazine of bridal dresses that Mina had been carrying around in her bag. Reenie, Hotaru, and Darien were trying to look alive—but were failing miserably. Lita and Ami had joined the two blondes, and were eagerly pointing out the color dresses they liked. Michiru, Haruka, and Trista were eyeing Reenie and Hotaru, who both seemed tired. Only Rei seemed detached from the group. Chad came up from behind her and enveloped her in a giant bear hug.

"Everything ok?" he asked, concern in his voice.

She twisted her neck up to face him. "Yep. Everything's fine." Her bubbly voice seemed false to her own ears, but Chad didn't seem to have noticed. 

***He** would have noticed.* A little evil voice said in her head. The other half of her mind, the rational half, the good half, was also putting in its two cents. 

*He? Riight. He could've cared less. He always had more important things to do.* 

*That's not true.,* the other voice protested, defending whoever 'he' was, and in the process, losing some of the stinging cynicism. *He always knew your feelings. He was the closest, and aside from Serenity, always knew what you were thinking.* The good half said nothing. 

Rei decided if her mind was going to have this strange argument, she'd better know who the hell 'they' were talking about. *Who's he?* Her own voice rang inside her head. The voices clammed up and didn't speak again. But someone's voice, soft and cultured, sounding like a mother's said, *Rei, Princess of Mars, Senshi of Fire, to find what the voices are talking about… do what you usually do when you have an issue that's hard to deal with. Go to the fire.*

Rei got up like a zombie. She walked out of the room towards the center of the shrine, where she could do her fire reading in peace. Serena felt her leave, and when the others exclaimed something, she covered for her friend. But Darien beat her to it.

"She's probably going to see how our future will be. We shouldn't disturb her." The inner senshi agreed, and Serena scowled. How did he know what she was going to say?

*The link, Sere. Have you already forgotten?* his voice teased in her mind.

Serena blushed interesting shade of pink, which was only noticed by Darien. Before he could say something about how cute she looked when she was mad, because he wasn't the only one who could read their thoughts, she cut him off. *Listen buster, I don't exactly think this is the place for a repeat of this afternoon. So keep a leash on it.* Now it was Darien who turned pink, and Serena, having only recently developed this new flirting quality, smirked.

************

Reenie was definitely tired. Hotaru was nodding off towards Trista's shoulder. And Haruka was barely suppressing a yawn. It was only Michiru who was staring off into space, talking to Luna quietly.

Trista's spine stiffened. She was needed at the gates. She flashed Haruka a look before walking out of the shrine quietly.

"Pluto Planet Power!" A purple light engulfed her and there stood Sailor Pluto. With a swirl of the time key, she was gone.

************

   [1]: mailto:Serenity_Sea@Yahoo.com



	4. Chapter 9

Title: How Crystal Tokyo Came About

Title: How Crystal Tokyo Came About

BY:~SerenitySea~ 

Chapter: 9

Rating: PG-13 

Email: [Serenity_Sea@Yahoo.com][1]

Author's Notes:

I realize that chapter 8 was rather long. Bear with me. I'm finally getting into the spirit. This chapter is dedicated to *insert drum roll here* my editor, Carla, and two of my favorite readers, Hyper-Princess and Cassie-Chan. Thanks, you guys, for sticking with me. Enjoy this, all the rest of you. 

************

Sailor Pluto teleported to the Time Gates immediately. There waiting for her, was the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo, locked in a kiss.

"Ahem."

Neo Queen Serenity sprung guiltily apart from King Endymion and looked at Pluto. "Is everything all right with Reenie and Hotaru?" She asked, anxious for her daughter and best friend's welfare.

"Everything is fine. I think Small Lady wishes to come home with Hotaru, which is certainly what Haruka intends to do, provided she asks Serena first. Rei seemed awfully suspicious about the Uranus, Neptune and I."

Another voice cut in before Sailor Pluto could finish speaking. "That's because you guys knew something we didn't. It caused another rift between us. And then there was that whole thing with the voices…" Sailor Mars trailed off, seeing the King and Senshi of Pluto staring at her strangely. Serenity was giving her an indulgent look.

"The voices…" She questioned, her sentence hanging in the air.

Rei left the gates of time in a huff, flashing out angrily in a vibrant scarlet.

Serenity, Endymion and Sailor Pluto sighed. "She seems so high strung lately. I wonder what's wrong." Endymion mused, looking carefully at the place where Sailor Mars had just been.

"It's about time for her to make her choice." Serenity spoke wisely.

"Yes, but it's about time for **all**of them to make their choice, Sere." Endymion countered. "Why should this affect her so much?"

"She's afraid she made the wrong choice—or that something will happen from making it again." Serenity said judiciously.

Pluto shifted from her left to right foot. "Your majesties, if it's acceptable with you, I would like to get back to the 20th century."

Neo Queen Serenity nodded benevolently, and handed Sailor Pluto a piece of paper. "Please give this to Reenie. She must read it to past selves. It is our blessing."

Sailor Pluto nodded and disappeared, taking the Gates of Time with her, which left the Royal Monarchs where they were shortly before summoning Trista—their bedroom.

"This could get interesting…" Endymion pondered aloud, seeing Serenity ready herself at the door.

"Yes, but only if you can catch me!" She said gleefully to her husband, before darting out of the room and into one of the many hallways in the Palace of Crystal Tokyo.

************

Rei stared deep into the fire. There was a man's silhouette, one she was sure that was the man her mind had mentioned in passing before. If she could just get a little bit closer… and suddenly, the flame flickered violently before displaying a man she would have never thought possible. So she sat there, completely shell-shocked, and kept staring at the flame, which hadn't flickered to change its image yet.

Just then, another image came up next to the man's. Rei recognized it as her own. And they were connected in some sort of embrace. She found that she could not summon the revulsion that the situation so clearly called for. And, staring off into the fire, she wondered why.

************

"She _hates_ me?" The voice asked of another.

"She doesn't hate you," the woman's voice corrected gently, "she's puzzled as to why she _can't_ hate you—if that makes any sense to you. She _wants_ to hate you, and can't—which is really eating her up inside.'

The first voice sighed. "Is there nothing I can do to help her?"

"You must wait until I bring you to her. Only then can you help or hinder her. Only then." The voice repeated.

************

Haruka looked towards Michiru. As if sensing her gaze, Michiru turned around. And she looked at the sleeping figure in her friend's arms. Hotaru was fast asleep, and Reenie was dangerously close to having her eyelids shut for the night.

Michiru excused herself, leaving Luna and Artemis to talk amongst themselves. The aqua-haired woman made her way over to Serena, and leaned on the back of her heels as she spoke.

"Serena, if it's ok with you, we'd like Reenie to spend the week with us."

Serena and Darien looked over towards their nearly sleeping future daughter. *Should we let her go?* Serena asked of Darien, for she wanted to spend some time with Reenie as well.

*Yeah. Reenie almost never sees Hotaru. Besides, I'm sure you'll have some time to spend with her before she has to go home. Why don't you let her go, Sere? It's getting late, and you have to get home soon, anyway, if you want to tell you parents about us.* Darien's voice reasoned in her head.

Michiru cast a curious glance at her prince and princess. They weren't talking, but staring at each other intently and somehow—for Michiru was sure of this—they were somehow communicating.

Serena gave her friend a smile. "Sure. That sounds great. I'll be over to pick up the girls to go shopping sometime tomorrow afternoon with Darien, if that's ok."

"Wonderful." Michiru beamed a smile. "I know Hotaru will be so happy that she can spend some time with Reenie."

Just then, Trista walked back into the shrine room. She looked around for Rei, but she was nowhere to be found. Serena was talking with Darien and they each gave Michiru deep smiles when she asked them a question. Sensing that the time was imminent, she walked over to Haruka and regretfully woke Reenie up.

"Wh…what?"

"Small Lady, your parents wish you to read this to Serena and Darien before the night is over. Will you do so? And then we will take you home with us—Michiru already asked and it's fine with Serena and Darien."

Reenie groggily rubbed her eyes and fumbled for the note. The more she read, the more awake she became, until she could read it with complete awareness. "Friends of Reenie and our past selves: We are so glad you wish to attend in this wedding. Whether you will be a bridesmaid or usher, it matters not." Michiru cast a glance at Haruka, who seemed to be greatly interested in the pattern of her shoelaces. "We wish to extend our blessing as well. It is a marriage that will finally be completed. And yet, your love for each other will never fade. Enjoy your last bit of innocence now, for I fear that your maturity, which is needed for the future, will be upon you sooner than you think." And on that eerie note, Reenie finished echoing her mother's words.

No one had seen Rei, but it was time to leave and everyone was tired. Darien and Haruka carried Reenie and Hotaru outside to Haruka's car. 

"Jeez. Reenie's getting far too big for this." Just then, a warm feeling enveloped him, and he turned around to see Serena, leaning against the doorframe, watching her fiancé and future daughter. Haruka, curiously, didn't notice the exchange. But she did lay Hotaru down in the car gently. 

"Oh no. There's not enough room for all of them in the sports car. What will we do?"

Serena came jogging over. "Is everything ok, guys?"

"Haruka says there's not enough room for them and Reenie in the car." Darien explained.

"Oh." Serena said. "Well, Reenie will be devastated if she's not with Hotaru tomorrow… I know! Why doesn't Hotaru come home with us? This way she and Reenie will be together, and I'll get to see Reenie, too. Plus, you and Michiru and Trista can have some down time to chill." She leaned in towards Haruka, confidentially. "Which, by the way, you look like you could use."

Haruka laughed, but nonetheless, agreed. "Ok. We'll get 'Taru and the bumpkin tomorrow then. Bye, Meatball Head. Bye, Darien." She got in the yellow car, and revved the engine a couple of times.

Michiru and Trista came running past them to get in the car. "'Guess that's our cue." Michiru said to Trista, as she hopped in the front. Trista said nothing, but helped Hotaru into Darien's car.

The inners were staying over Rei's, but said goodbye anyway. Luna decided to take a lift from Darien and hopped on Serena's lap when she got into the car. With everybody going home, Artemis snuggled under Mina's arm and settled in for the night.

************

Darien guided his car up to the Tsukino's driveway expertly. He glanced at Serena. She was looking at the stars and petting Luna's fur absently. *Serena. We're here.* He told her.

*I know.* A sigh escaped her lips. *Everything was so perfect today, ya know? I just don't want it to end.*

Darien got out of the car, and opened Serena's door. When she went to wake up Reenie and Hotaru, he put his hand on her wrist. *I'm coming back tonight. After we get the girls settled in. Will you be ready?*

*I'll be waiting.* She replied. *You know, this link thing could come in handy.*

Darien laughed, for his loveable Meatball Head was back—with her out-of-the-blue statements, too. While he liked the mature person Serena was becoming, he wasn't ready for the complete change just yet.

*Why not?* Serena's voice rang through his head.

*Why not what?* he answered.

*Never mind. Let's get these two inside.*

Darien picked up Hotaru gently while Serena shook Reenie awake. It wasn't that they wanted to make Reenie's life miserable by waking her up, it was simply because they needed her luna ball to hypnotize Serena's family again, and because Hotaru tired more easily than Reenie.

Reenie unwillingly woke up and whispered for her Luna ball. It appeared and she gave it a quick hug. Then a thought struck her that rendered her awake instantly. *What if she could still talk to Helios?*

************

The hypnotism was done. Serena's parents hadn't even noticed the ring, and for once that day, she was glad. It seemed, that all of the sudden, she felt like she'd been hit by a ton of bricks. She and Darien had gotten Hotaru and Reenie settled, who each borrowed a pair of her old pajamas. Reenie seemed awfully anxious about something. Serena couldn't put her finger on it, but she had a feeling it had something to do with Helios. 

Seeing all the stairs ahead of her, she wondered if Darien would forgive her for not wanting to go back out tonight, and if he would carry her upstairs… or if that was just a weird question to ask.

"Of course not, Sere." His voice startled her, and she jumped.

She had forgotten about the link again. Without another word, he swept her up into her arms easily, a move that had been repeated for over a 1000 years and still going strong. She rested easily against his chest, feeling completely safe and protected. Nothing could harm her while she was in Darien's arms. It was so nice and warm, she wanted to just stay there forever.

Darien was listening to Serena's thoughts with interest. As he continued his progress up the stairs, her eyelids closed, a crescent of dark brown eyelashes contrasting to her pale skin. It seemed he would be getting his fiancée ready for bedtime once more…

************

After checking to make sure her friend was completely zonked out, and even going to far as to making LunaP cast a guard over her, Reenie touched a simple statue, and watched with interest, when it morphed to the Crystal Carillon. She grabbed it easily now, for she was well over her past years, and looked anxiously for a sign of Pegasus. There were none. And after about 10 minutes of this, she grew tired, sad, and frustrated. When she was about to lose all hope, she heard _his_ voice.

"Maiden. Why do you seek me?" Reenie looked all around the Crystal Carillon, but saw no trace of him. No sooner had she leaned back onto her bed, defeated, than she was in his arms. 

"Helios!" She exclaimed, so pleased to see him.

He clamped a hand over her mouth, looking pointedly at Hotaru. She giggled.

"Oops." He gave her a smile, she sat up, with his help, and they looked at the stairs together, outside her attic window. "It's good to see you. I couldn't believe it when mom and dad didn't let me see you for the past 3 months. It's been torture."

He nodded solemnly. "It is true. Elysian has not held its usual beauty without your beautiful dreams. Why have you not been dreaming, Maiden? Or is there something you're hiding from me?" He asked, his tone questioning.

She looked at him, her face earnest. "I didn't want to get my hopes up when I knew I wasn't going to see you for awhile, so I had Rei give me something to block the dreams. I hope you're not too angry, Helios."

"Ah, so that's why I was faced with a gate for which I had no key when I tried to enter your dreams." He mused thoughtfully. "Well, at least that's taken care of." he turned to her. "Have your parents requested your return yet?"

"No way, silly. I just go here today." She paused. "I came for Serena and Darien's wedding."

She was tired. Helios knew he had to get her to sleep soon if he wanted any access to her dreams, before she went into the dead-tired 'dreamless' sleep. He tugged gently at her waist, and she fell back on the pillow effortlessly. Now they were lying side by side, in a caring embrace. Reenie slowly drifted off to sleep and Helios removed his arms carefully. He kissed her on her cheek softly, and headed back for Elysian right away. Tonight he would be allowed access to Reenie's dreams again. Elysian was blooming and blossoming gracefully, because its mistress had come home, and their master was happy once more.

Serenity and Endymion may have forbidden him in the present, Helios reasoned, but they couldn't stop him from the past, for Reenie still have the Crystal Carillon. With that, she could summon him whenever she wished.

It was happy thoughts that Helios, Priest of Elysian was thinking as he approached his temple. It was just before he was about to drift off into Reenie's dream when he finally sensed his King's presence.

************

   [1]: mailto:Serenity_Sea@Yahoo.com



	5. Chapter 10

Title: How Crystal Tokyo Came About

Title: How Crystal Tokyo Came About

BY:~SerenitySea~ 

Chapter: 10

Rating: PG-13 

Email: [Serenity_Sea@Yahoo.com][1]

Author's Notes:

I hope everyone's enjoyed the past two chapters—something seems different about them to me—who knows, maybe my writing ability has finally bloomed. This chapter is dedicated to *insert drum roll here* my editor, Carla, and two of my favorite readers, Hyper-Princess and Cassie-Chan. Thanks, you guys, for sticking with me. Enjoy this, all the rest of you. 

************

Helios had used his Pegasus form to return to Elysian. He had returned to Elysian finding it in full bloom, and went to the rather large partition which that held Reenie's dreams. He was just about to enter in it, when he felt the powerful aura his king gave off. Also, Reenie's section gave off a brighter glow than before, signaling her father's essence, and so, somewhat saddened that he would not get to visit Reenie's dreams tonight, he turned around to face his king.

"King Endymion." Helios said, awed somewhat. 

"Have you seen my daughter?" Endymion boomed, his demanding voice scaring away some birds from the treetops.

Helios knew he couldn't lie—especially to his king. "Yes. I visited Reenie a few minutes ago."

"You know you're forbidden to do that, Helios." The king chided.

Helios' spirit sank. "Yes. I know. But she called me—and I had to answer."

Endymion's face softened. He knew only too well what it was like when Reenie called you. "Wait—she called you?" He said to Helios. But Helios, for fear of giving away their secret, had already left to enter Reenie's dreams.

King Endymion sighed. He was letting the boy get off far too easy. After the stunt he pulled last year… 

*Endy?* Serenity's voice rang though his ears. *Where are you?* The black-haired king sighed and her teleported back home.

***

The sunlight hit Serena's face softly. Ordinarily, she'd have gone back to sleep at such an ungodly hour. But today, she had promised to tell her parents about the engagement. And Darien was coming to help her. And… there was something important she was forgetting…

She opened her eyes to see Reenie and Sammy holding a bucket of water above her head, and from the looks of it, they were going to dump it on her any second now…

"Reenie! Sammy! Get that thing outta here!" She yelled, most un-ladylike.

Reenie gasped. And Sammy gaped, leaving the room **very** scared. "What are you doing up this early, Serena?" She asked.

Serena thought for a moment. *How could I have forgotten that little spore was here?* She scolded herself.

*Maybe its because you have other things on your mind, Meatball head.* Came Darien's teasing voice unexpectedly. It surprised Serena so much; she jumped out of her bed and clung to Reenie for dear life.

"Serena! Get off!" The younger teenager shoved her future mother off of her. 'Royalty did not act **this** undignified!' Reenie thought, sounding more and more like Luna. Then she, too, gasped her previous thoughts. 

Feeling the need to get rid of some excess energy, Serena took a pillow off of her bed and thwapped Reenie with it. Reenie's eyes lit up and she took a pillow off of Serena's bed, too. Then she thwapped Serena back. Pretty soon, feathers were flying everywhere and the room was chaos. It was enough to make the two girls forget about their fiancé and –hopeful- boyfriend, respectively.

***

Sometime later, more towards Serena's regular wake-up time, Reenie and Serena had gotten dressed and roused Hotaru. The three girls went down the stairs into the kitchen, where Susanne was making pancakes. 

"Good morning girls!"

George grunted his affirmative from the living room, where he was watching the morning news, most likely the sports.

Serena and Reenie attacked the pancakes with a vengeance, and when then finished, which really wasn't **too** much later, for we all know their eating habits, they looked up to see Hotaru smiling wistfully.

"Hotaru?" Reenie asked, jarring her friend out of her thoughts. "Are you sad?"

Hotaru's soft purple eyes regarded her friend solemnly. "No. Just thinking."

Out of the blue, there was a roar of a sports car outside, and several doors could be heard closing.

The two younger girls jumped from their place at the table. "Michiru! Haruka!" Reenie yelled excitedly. Hotaru went straight for the comfort of Trista.

Serena watched her future daughter from the doorway carefully. It was time to let her go… well, at least for now. She had yet to break the news about her engagement—and worry about causing her father heart trouble. Waving the outers off, she blew a kiss to Reenie and wondered where Darien was. As if in answer to her thoughts, a red sports car pulled up behind Haruka, effectively blocking their way out. 

"Hey!" Haruka threatened with her fist. "Just what do you think you're doing?" 

Michiru tugged at her elbow, trying to save Haruka from further embarrassment, but before she could, Darien stepped out of his car and wiped the angry look right off her face.

"Oh." She said.

Darien shook his head in wonderment, and hugged his daughter briefly. Then, without so much as a word, he walked up to Serena, put an arm around her waist, and walked into the Tsukino house.

"Well. Of all the nerve," Haruka said, climbing into her car. The others followed suit and waited to see what she would do, for in the short period of time, she had forgotten that Darien's car was parked behind hers.

In an evasive maneuver, she drove to the edge of the driveway, getting on the grass ever so slightly, and backed out. Then, they all held their breath as she backed past Darien's car, and exhaled as she safely passed.

"There. I told ya I could do it." She said proudly.

A single bird pooped on her head.

***

Darien held Serena's hand within his and walked bravely into the living room, where George was still watching TV and currently, eating his breakfast of raisin bran.

*Are you ready for this?* he asked her.

*Ready as I'll ever be, I guess.*

"George?" Darien asked of the raisin-bran eating man. (AN: That's like the lean, green, fighting-machine… nevermind.)

George Tsukino looked up from his newspapers, television and breakfast. "Yes, Darien?"

"I would like to ask for Serena's hand in marriage, sir, that is, if it's all right with you."

George's face was blank. Pure astonishment was etched on his face. Susanne, who'd heard the news from the kitchen, walked into the living room.

"Of course! That's wonderful—welcome to the family!" She wrapped her future son-in-law and daughter in her arms and hugged them both tightly.

"Well that's good." Serena said shakily. "Because I already said yes last night."

This roused George out of his stupor. "Yes? You said—yes?" There was a strange look on his face and his mouth moved after that, as if trying to form words, but unable to do so. Which, following, he promptly fainted.

***

*Well, I think that went well.* Serena 'commented' to Darien brightly.

He merely looked at her. They were sitting in his car; the medics had already come and helped George from the floor. Nothing major, but for a while they were scared, since the CPR wasn't working and he wasn't breathing. As it turned out, he had given them quite the scare over a minor bout with shock.

"You ready to go?" He asked, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Go?" Serena repeated, in confusion.

"Go show off your new ring to all your friends?" Darien teased, loving the little red spots that came up on her cheeks. "You always looked so beautiful when you blushed and tried to hide it, Sere."

He revved the engine and started for the arcade.

***

Through masses of her raven-colored hair, which Rei shoved aside none to gently, she observed her close friends sleeping on mats in her room. 

Ami was curled up into a snug position, careful not to overstep her bounds, for fear of offending someone, as always. There were times the fiery priestess wished she had a camera—like now, when Ami's short blue hair was mussed beyond recognition.

Lita was on her stomach, hands cushioning her head, even in her sleep. She took her hair down to sleep, and Rei marveled at her friend's thick brown hair. Usually, Lita had her hair up in a ponytail, and Rei never imagined that it was that long.

And Mina—bubbly Mina—was lying flat on her back, arms and legs flung haphazardly, snoring lightly. 

As she viewed her friends quietly, Rei wondered. If she supposedly loved _him_ then did _they_ love her friends in return? Or was it just a thing between them? (Rei and the guy.)

Softly, she rose from her position on the bed, put her robe and slippers on, and padded out the door, walking silently back to the fire room.

There was still much she wanted to know.

***

   [1]: mailto:Serenity_Sea@Yahoo.com



	6. Chapter 11

**How Crystal Tokyo Came About**

**Chapter 11******

Author's Notes:

This chapter is dedicated to my favorite readers, Hyper-Princess and Cassie-Chan. Thanks, you guys, for sticking with me. Enjoy this, all the rest of you. 

Also, I hope everyone who reads this will spread the word to their friends or anyone you know who'd be interested about it. I realize that it is rather slow moving and in the beginning, it's kinda boring and not as descriptive, but my past few chapters—well, I've just felt that I have more pride in them.

Thanks to Carla, I've gotten the ending of this story all sorted out, and I want to make this story 15 chapters long, including an epilogue. We'll see. I can always shoot for the moon, can't I?

And now, chapter 11!

* * * * * * * * * * * *

(3 months later)

"Please, Serena, can we just pick a dress and get out of here?" Rei asked her friend irritably. As of late, Rei had started to suffer from insomnia and because of her dreams about the 'man,' she couldn't sleep for fear of having his image evade her.

Being in a wedding shop with lots of frou frou and frills wasn't exactly Rei's idea of relaxing. She'd seen Serena in so many dresses, that they just started to blur. There were so many other things she wanted to be doing right now—why did she, of all the senshi, get stuck 'dress duty' and Serena?

'_You know why,_' a little voice argued in her head. '_You were picked because you're Serenity's maid of honor and the only one that will make her choose a dress—the others would just 'ooh' and 'ahh' over it, thereby accomplishing nothing._' 

_Serenity_? Rei never called Serena by her royal name; it just seemed unnecessary. 

Then why was she thinking about it now?

* * * * * * * * * *

The man turned to the woman. "Did I do the right thing?"

"You were a little rash in mentioning Serenity's name—she doesn't go by that name any more… but I think she'll let that move past her for now. But be more careful from now on." She ordered.

The man agreed. "Ok. It's just that I—"

"I know." She assured him. "I know."

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Rei, what about this one?" Serena asked her friend. She felt bad. Serena knew that Rei would rather be anywhere than discuss this process of trying on dress after dress. She decided to take a break—the heavy perfume was getting to her, too.

Impatient to eat and have her friend in a better mood, she yanked off the dress and left it in a heap on the floor. Then she yanked Rei out of her chair in the waiting room, and stalked out of the store to a small bistro where they could eat.

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Ahh." Serena said, inhaling the scent of freshly baked bread. "This is going to be on the menu at my wedding. I love baked bread. There's just something about it, ya know, Rei?" Rei was staring off into space. Serena waved a hand in front of her face. "Rei? Hello…"

Rei snapped to attention. "Sorry Meatball Head. I just saw someone outside that I knew." It was the truth, actually; she _had_ seen a man walking outside that reminded her too much of the face-less man in her dream. She managed to plaster a smile on her face. "What was it you said about the bread?"

The blonde peered closely at her friend, looking for signs of illness. The priestess scowled briefly, at being scrutinized so carefully. 

"Rei, are you ok?"

"Yeah—why wouldn't I be?" She asked snappishly.

If Serena was hurt by Rei's harsh tone, she hid it well. "You have dark circles under your eyes. Have you been sleeping lately?"

Rei frowned; annoyed at letting her insomnia show. It wasn't her fault that the spells weren't working at keeping the dreams away—and she'd tried all of them. Not only that, but she was becoming constantly aware that she wasn't the only one in her head. This was a suspicion she'd just come to. There were other traces of evidence, of course, but this morning, when she'd called Serena Serenity was the last straw. As soon as she got home, she was going to put an anti-possessive spell on, and hope to catch a few winks of sleep.

She realized that Serena was still waiting for an answer. "Um—yeah. I haven't been sleeping that much lately."

"Is it a vision?" Serena asked, thinking of the last time Rei'd had a vision—it proclaimed the appearance of Mistress Nine.

That struck Rei. She never thought of her dream as a vision. But what was it a vision of—the future? She had the strangest feeling she'd known this man prior to these events.

"I suppose it _could_ be," Rei admitted reluctantly. "I just don't know why I'm getting it now." 

She got up from the table and smoothed her dress. Pulling a few yen out of her purse, she laid it on the table and looked at Serena—who was watching this event with interest.

The blonde stared at the fiery girl, concern deep in her heart. Rei had lost a _lot_ of weight. This dream was getting to her—and in a major way. Not only that, she was spacing out and almost never talked unless someone talked to her—not her usual way of butting in and out of a conversation.

"I'm gonna get back to the temple and see if I can catch a few winks, ok, Meatball Head?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Serena said quietly.

The door opened and out walked a young woman with troubled, violet eyes. She _had_ to get some sleep. There was no way she'd be in any condition to walk down the aisle in this condition. And maybe talk to Hotaru…see if she had any dreams lately.

* * * * * * * * * * 

"She's losing weight, her health is deteriorating, and she can't _sleep_?" He fairly yelled. "How can this be? All I wanted to do was make her remember—not turn her into a zombie!"

The woman sighed. "You have to understand—what you were in that life was different than the man she's subconsciously choosing not to remember. You have seen what you had become. Her memories from the Moon Kingdom are locked up as tight as can be. I was afraid that she didn't even remember anything, but they're definitely there. It seems to be a painful area, Jaedite. You must be patient." Queen Serenity soothed.

Jaedite scowled; matching Rei's almost perfectly. "It's just so **damned** hard, Serenity. We were _so_ close. And now…" He trailed off. "And now she is refusing to acknowledge my presence. She _knows_ I'm in her head—she's gone as far as casting anti-evil signs—and they weren't exactly easy to break through."

"Rei always was very stubborn, Jaedite. You, of all people, should remember that." The queen urged gently.

"I know." He looked sad. "That was one of the things I loved about her."

* * * * * * * * * *

(Later, at Darien's apartment…)

"Yeah, but Darien, Rei _never_ spaces out like that."

Darien sifted a hand through his hair. "I'm sure it's just a dream, nothing to worry about."

Serena looked troubled. "Darien—she's lost a ton of weight—and she's not sleeping. At **all**."

He looked at her momentarily, not wanting to believe what she had just told him. "She's not sleeping?" He asked, stunned.

"Not at all. And when she does sleep, her dreams are being invaded by a faceless man. It's driving her nuts, Darien. Completely out of her mind."

"Has she tried any spells?"

"She didn't say so, but she had the look of a failed person when I asked her if it was a vision. I **know** she's tried the spells… but they're just not working."

"Oh jeez." Darien breathed. "This is serious. We need to get the senshi together and talk this over. We can't lose her to something like this."

Serena reached for her communicator and her fingers hovered over the buttons. "Yes. But what is _this_?"

* * * * * * * * * *

(Later…)

"You rang, oh Meatball-headed one?" Haruka asked imperiously, teasing her friend for wanting to get them together so quickly. 

They were meeting at Darien's apartment because Rei was most likely at the temple and since the meeting was about _her_ it would kind of defeat the purpose if she happened to walk in on it.

Reenie laughed. It wasn't everyday she got to hear Serena teased; at home, the times when everyone was the way she remembered them from this time were few and far between. It was good to hear Serena whine back, instead of just smiling indulgently, like a mother catching her youngest child in a lie.

Serena turned on Reenie. "And just _what_ is so funny?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

"You are!" Hotaru spluttered, before collapsing into the giggles with Reenie.

*At least they're smiling.* She thought, and glanced to see if Darien had heard her. He nodded in her direction, but continued politely listening to Ami discuss mind-invasion via dreams.

They all mingled a little while longer, Mina and Lita arguing over what made a better brownie—chocolate or double chocolate—Haruka and Michiru mercilessly tickling Hotaru and Reenie, while Darien continued with Ami, telling her briefly, some more details about what his own invaded dreams were like.

The door crashed back, and everybody turned to see Trista standing there, soaking wet.

"Uh…Trista? You ok?" Lita asked. 

"I didn't even know it was raining out." Mina muttered quietly.

Haruka nudged Michiru. "Whoa! Trista's late—chalk this one up for the records!"

The older woman rolled her eyes before slicking some of her wet hair off her face. "Rei collapsed at the temple again. The EMT left after Chad and I set her up in bed. They ordered a strict bed-rest for her for the next four to six weeks."

Since they all just sat there, stunned, she added, "I think we should go see her now."

"Right, right."

"Of course."

"I was just going to suggest that."

"Does anyone know if we're supposed to bring something?"

"What? Are you crazy? What would you bring a person who's _fainted_ twice in the last four months?"

"A lot of pillows?"

* * * * * * * * * *

"Chad, for the last time, I'm _fine_!" 

Chad looked at the headstrong woman in front of him and shook his head. "You're not fine—if you were, you would be getting enough sleep and not having fainting spells."

"So I fainted—what—_twice_ in the last _year_ and you're freaking out? That's not exactly cool, ya know."

"I don't care if it's _cool_ or not, Rei; you're sick and this can't go on. You **do** want to be in Serena's wedding, don't you?"

She glared at him sullenly. "Yes."

He sighed. "Then would you just rest and do what the nice hospital people said? _Please_?"

"Ok, ok, fine. But I'm not staying in bed for two whole months!!"

Chad walked out the door and mumbled, "I wouldn't dream of it."

***

*laughs evilly* Hah! Bet you didn't see _that_ one comin'! Jaedite to the rescue! Er… well. Anyway. That's all for now. Hope everyone has enjoyed that last chapter and the summary.

Oh, and go check out "How About A Cup of Coffee?"!!! I promise you'll like it!


	7. Chapter 12

**How Crystal Tokyo Came About**

**Chapter 12**

Author's Notes:

Hmm. Just want to get this out at a decent time. Have the juices flowing and all that jazz. Read on. AND REVIEW!

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Rei's head flopped back onto the pillow-mountain behind her and she groaned. All the senshi had come over after she'd fallen down, and were _still_ hanging around; preventing her from getting _any_ rest.

Not that she could have even if she wanted to—because Mr. Faceless was still haunting her dreams.

But it would have been nice to pretend she had the **option** of resting.

It bothered her for some reason that Chad had given in so easily. She liked the small fight between them—it made her feel alive, like it always did… but she liked a well-matched opponent and it was obvious she wasn't getting one there.

_Which really sucked_, she thought.

And then Rei wondered if anyone at all would ever be able to argue properly with her. Sure, Serena had a knack for it, but there were only so many times you could call her a meatball head, and since she'd been maturing so much, even that was a stretch. 

The faceless man floated in front of her for a minute and she pushed it away. Surely this _person_ couldn't argue with her the way she wanted to be argued with. (That sounds nasty.)

She sighed again and rolled onto her side. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw his figure and wondered if she would ever know who he was…

When Serena checked up on her 5 minutes later, it was apparent that Rei was fast asleep. 

***

Rei dreamed.

_"Re-d." A man called in a singsong voice. "Come on, Red, come and find me…"_

Rei heard her own voice call back_._

_ "When I get my hands on you, mister, there isn't going to be a _bone_ of yours to bury. All that will be left are your ashes—something I look forward to seeing."_

_"You're all talk, Ms. Fireball. Don't even try that one with me because we both know that you love me too much to ever do anything like that."_

_"That doesn't mean I won't _try_ to!" She yelled back._

_His rich laughter invaded her sleep-filled state, unlocking memories she never knew she had. _

***

Rei sat up in bed quickly, inhaling oxygen like each breath was her last. 

That dream had seemed _so_ real. _She_ had been the one verbally sparring with the man—the man who was, without a doubt, the faceless one from all her dreams before. His voice though, was what had shocked her. He sounded like someone she knew. Someone she didn't like—or perhaps a villain she had fought in the past.

But there was something about him… 

She was going to brush the dream off as another one to put into the weird column, except right before she had woken up, the ruins of an old palace had flashed before her eyes. It couldn't have been the Moon Kingdom—she'd been there before and it didn't look like that—but if it wasn't that, then where was it?

And suddenly, as if someone right next to her had whispered it in her ear, she _knew_. She knew every room and hallway and corner in that ruined site because she'd _lived_ there. 

Of course it wasn't the Moon Kingdom.

It was _Mars._

Saving her from further analyzation of her dreams, Serena came bursting into the room.

"Wow, Rei, you slept for a really long time." She leaned out the door. "You guys! She's awake!"

Rei looked over at her digital clock, which read 5:57 PM. The fact that she didn't understand her dreams and that Serena thought she had overslept was making her irritable. "What are you talking about, Serena? I went to sleep less than 30 minutes ago."

As the other senshi gathered into the room, Serena frowned. "Rei, you've been asleep for the past 2 _days_. 48 hours and 26 minutes, if you want to be exact. We thought you were in a coma, but Ami said you were just sleeping."

"Wh—what are you talking about? Is this some sort of joke?"

The unsmiling faces that stared back at her assured her that it wasn't a joke. She really _had_ been asleep for over two days.

"Oh wow. Oh my god. That's insane." Rei looked up. "How could I have just been asleep? I was tired, but not _that_ tired."

Ami tried to make some sense of it. "Rei, how long did it feel like to you?"

She grabbed an elastic band and gathered her hair up into a messy bun. "Um… like 5 minutes, I guess. It really didn't feel that long to me." She said, leaning back on her headboard.

"What did you dream about?" Darien asked her gently. 

She blanched, remembering. "The man. The man who's been in my dreams and—I saw Mars."

"Whoa. Like Mars—the planet where you used to live, Mars?" That was Lita.

Rei nodded, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "It really didn't feel that long. Are you sure I was—"

"I'm sure." Ami cut her off.

A hurt look came over her face. "Why is he doing this to me? What did I ever do to him?"

They all shuffled their feet around and looked at the ground, unable to answer her questions. As a result, no one else saw the misty figure that sat down on the bed next to her.

But she _did_ see it, as she was meant to, and when he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, she fainted. But this was to be expected—wouldn't you faint if the Dark Kingdom general you thought was dead and suddenly recognized as your lover in your past life kissed you?

***

**Author's Notes:**

Oh YEAH! Ok. Quick poll that is absolutely ESSENTIAL to the storyline.

Who would you rather see the inners with and why? The generals (Jaedite, Zoicyte, Nephrite, Kunzite) or the guys? (Chad, Andrew, Greg, Ken.) 

The plot is in your hands… choose wisely.


	8. Chapter 13

How Crystal Tokyo Came About

**Chapter 13**

*~*

"—ei! Rei! Come _on_, you Pyro, WAKE UP!!!" Serena screeched.

Rei slammed up from the bed and faced her friend. "Jeez, Serena, what gives?" She smirked. "Did you learn how to wake people up like that because that's how your mom always woke _you_ up? Huh, Meatball head?" She asked innocently.

"Rei!" Serena wailed. "STOP TEASING ME!"

Haruka ran in the door and met up with Michiru. They exchanged looks. The old Serena was back. And rarin' to fight.

Trista appeared in the doorway not long after, taking a long look at the shrine maiden sitting in bed, comfortably trading insults with her best friend. The circles under her eyes diminished—were gone—and her eyes sparkled with such an inner vibrance that in an instant, Trista knew what had been done.

And her heart ached for him.

***

Jaedite could barely bring himself to look at her. But she was happy again, and was sleeping normally, so that was all that mattered.

Waving a hand dismissively, he stepped back from the blackness of where he was and wept. Deep, soul-breaking sobs wracked his strong body. He'd done the right thing—but at what cost?

A slender hand reached out and touched his shoulder. "You think it was the right thing to do, Jaedite? Banishing her memories of you and the Moon Kingdom? To free her subconscious of all thoughts of you?"

He looked up at her brokenly. "It was all I could **do**, Serenity. You tell me what _you_ would have done?"

She knelt down to help him up and looked him squarely in the eye. "The rightness of your actions remains to be discussed, Jaedite. But the reason behind it—your love for Rei… as long as you follow that, all your decisions will be pure and right. And what you have done will not be in vain. Those memories will not be banished from her mind forever. There will be a time and a place for all of that." She finished ominously.

***

The inners sat around Rei's bedside, on pillows and cushions—whatever they could find. Rei was as vibrant and alive as she'd always been, and while they were glad for that, they were worried. What had caused the sudden change in her? What had caused her to change in the _first_ place? Who was the man? And why didn't she remember anything?  
  
The brunette frowned, seeing the puzzle in her head not making any sense. "So Rei, you don't remember _anything_ about Mars or some mysterious guy?"

A small pain triggered in her head as she tried to remember, but she covered it well by assuring them all that her foot was asleep. "No. I don't remember anything about a guy—and as far as Mars goes, all I know is that it's where I lived during the Silver Millennium."

But even that wasn't true; because while that was her home planet, she, like the rest of the inner senshi, had stayed at the Moon Kingdom, with Princess Serenity, so they could protect her better.

Ami looked back down at her mini-computer, glancing at Mina over her shoulder, and shook her head lightly. No change. Rei appeared to be fine, aside from the minor memory loss and previous lack of sleep—that she seemed to have made up from somewhere.

But still, she reasoned, rest would be best until morning. Nothing could work faster and better than rest, and Rei needed to sleep tonight, anyway.

"Ok guys. Everybody out. Rei needs her rest." Ami spoke, in an authoritative tone that shocked even her. 

What was even more shocking was that everyone—including Rei herself—complied with her wishes.

While everyone started to file out, Ami walked over by Rei's bed and sat on it. "Are you really ok?"

Rei shrugged, her skepticism on her face. "I don't know. When you guys were asking me about some guy and Mars, I felt like I should have remembered something. I may have forgotten, but I still have an inkling of what it was. But it's like someone just took my brain and blotted out all the memories." She rolled over on her stomach. "We didn't live on our home planets during the Silver Millennium, did we Ami?" She asked quietly.

"No. We didn't." Ami admitted. "We lived on the Moon—"

"—Kingdom. I knew that!" Rei said, smacking her forehead. "But it was like I suddenly forgot." She pushed some hair behind her. "And then, right before I woke up—Ames, I _SWEAR_ I saw someone—and he was crying—and I couldn't help him. I felt so bad that I couldn't help him, but I didn't even know who he was!" The dark-haired girl laughed nervously. "I must sound pretty crazy, huh, Ames?"

Ami had a faraway look in her eyes. "Maybe not _so_ crazy…" She looked back down at her friend, and tucked the blanket up to her chin. "Now rest. We'll talk about it in the morning, ok?"

Rei nodded sleepily, and as if someone had pushed a button, she just curled up on her side and closed her eyes.

The blue-haired genius shook her head, smiling faintly at the sight of the 'whipped' senshi of Mars. 

Then, with a purpose in her step, she walked out, closing the door gently, and went to look for Darien.

She had some questions to ask him.

***

End chapter 13

Sorry this was so short. This was a really difficult chapter to write. I had to decide where I was taking it… and I like it. I like it a lot.

Because I'm too lazy to do more author's notes (it's late!) I'm just posting the ones from the "coffee" story. So bear with me.

Oh, and you'll see who I've decided on for the men (guys vs. generals) in the final chapters… which are coming soon… very soon. 

I promise.

Ok. Other notes:

**Author's Notes:**

READ THESE PLEASE! THERE MAY BE SOMETHING THAT CONCERNS YOU!!!

Just so everyone gets this straight, because I get the feeling it confused A LOT of you: the question about the senshi and the generals vs. guys was for *another* story. I am planning on keeping things here the way they are. I was just asking about my other fic, "How Crystal Tokyo Came About," because I wasn't sure where I wanted to take it, and I really trust your guys' opinion. (I _really_ have to shorten that title.)

Ok. This I just decided. We're calling "How Crystal Tokyo Came About," "Crystal," and we're calling "How About A Cup of Coffee," "Coffee." Alright? Alright.

For more news on the fanfic homefront: I am looking for a beta-reader. (ducks at incoming emails) Since my limited email access, I wouldn't be able to send it to you before posting. Which I guess defeats the purpose—but anyway, I'm looking for an editor/reader/PERSON who I can consult for all this stuff. Like the generals vs. guys, whether the outers should be introduced, etc. 

I should probably just open a message board. Hmm. Maybe I will look into that.

Another order of business: I am going to set up a notification list for everyone who wants to know when I update. I don't know if it will be specifically Sailor Moon, but if you want to be on it, I'll just take your emails off the reviews. So I'll just assume that EVERYONE who left a review with their email wants to be on it. Leave me a review with instructions saying that you DON'T WANT TO BE ON IT if you don't.

And lastly, check out Fleur's (On ff.net.) work. She's one of my friends and she has a really great multi-chaptered one out there. 

Ok that's all for now… don't forget to check out *my* other Sailor Moon fics while you're waiting—especially, Gray Sky Morning—which I _just_ *crosses fingers* finished.


	9. Chapter 14

How Crystal Tokyo Came About

**Chapter 14**

*~*

"Darien," Ami called, getting his attention as he was walking out the door.

He turned his powerful frame easily and looked at her. "Yes, Ami?"

She fingered a strand of her hair nervously, wondering if she was completely off with this one. "Do you remember what levels the King got into your subconscious?"

He tried to hide the hurt in his eyes—that time wasn't a time that he or Serena wanted to relive. But realizing Ami probably had a good reason for asking such a painful question, he put some effort into it.

"I'm actually going to have to go back over that," he paused, wondering what the correct phrasing for something like this would be, "but I do believe it was as deep as it could go."

He gave her an offbeat wave, rejoined Serena and they left in his car.

No one heard Ami's fearful answer. "That's what I was afraid of."

***

(Next Day)

"So it could tamper with dreams?—**memories**?"

The response on the other line was short and Ami disconnected, feeling haunted. There was something about this…

Ami's hands were shaking as she used both to place the phone back in its cradle. She gestured half-heartedly and her minicomputer fell out of her subspace pocket. Then she typed in some data and waited for results; gaping when they came.

Jaedite was alive.

Not only alive, but well.

Well enough to tamper with Rei's mind, apparently.

Then another thought struck her, as she remembered something that Darien had said to her while he was trying to explain the process.

"_There has to be some kind of bond in order for the pursuer to get _that_ deep into a person's subconscious._"

There had to be; enemies could only get so far into a person's subconscious, as Darien had said. The king _was_ Darien—so that was how he got in.

So. Jaedite had a bond with Rei.

**_How_**?

***

Rei rolled over onto her stomach, wishing she could get some sleep. (She wondered idly if it was that big nap she took that was preventing her from being able to fall back asleep.) Tonight seemed like the kind of night that she'd get a dream of the past; the Moon Kingdom in particular. The air pressure was sharp and alive—_she_ was ready.

But her mind wasn't.

It was as if she needed a map to get to a place she knew by heart. Like the mental directions—the way to get there—had been erased.

It would be silly to ask someone for help when she wasn't exactly sure what was wrong herself.

Another sigh and she rolled onto her back.

If she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, she might as well be comfortable.

***

Jaedite watched her through a mirror-like portal.

She wasn't sleeping.

**_Again._**

The irony of it made him want to give into insane fits of laughter—that would no doubt worry the Queen. He _couldn't_ win. He sent her the memories; she couldn't sleep. He took them away; she couldn't sleep.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and didn't look away from the portal. 

"She still can't sleep."

"I know."

"Is this what you wanted?"

Now he looked up at her, green eyes flashing dangerously. "Of _course _not! I didn't want this to hurt her!" Then, as if remembering who he was; and that he was yelling at his superior, his anger subsided. "I'm sorry," Jaedite said quietly, and the Queen knew how much it had taken the stubborn general to admit that.

A smile graced her lips. "It's quite all right, Jaedite—I probably deserved that."

He was silent, still watching Rei—wanting more than _anything_ to take her in his arms and comfort her as he used to. Then—"So what do we do now?"

Queen Serenity waved her hand the view changed to Ami's apartment, where the senshi of Mercury sat stunned in silence.

          "We wait."

***

After was seemed like hours of sitting and waiting for a hint, inspiration struck. She hated having to ask Serena for _more _of her time—when it should be spent planning for the wedding—but she was the only one who could help. She was the only one who could wield the Ginshouziou. 

Suddenly giddy with anticipation, she grabbed the phone and was about to call Serena; when a knock sounded at the door.

Slightly annoyed, she opened the door, revealing the person of her inspiration, complete with an amused look on her face; one that looked far too old on her young face.

          "Took you long enough to figure it out, Ames."  
  


Ami was a bit flustered as Serena breezed by her, "What—how?"

The blonde stopped dead in her tracks and faced her. "I just… _knew_." She made her way to the chair and gestured for Ami to lie down on the couch. "Go ahead. Get comfortable. All I have to do is put you under and you should be wherever you want."

Ami fingered a henshin pen with a crystal—the blue symbol of Mercury floating inside. "Do I need to be transformed?"

Serena shrugged. "How should _I_ know? I guess it couldn't hurt."

          "Mercury… Crystal… **POWER**!"

The familiar silk of water glided over her and froze to form her skirt. Though she fought the pose at the end, the outcome was clear:

Sailor Mercury stood before Serena, "Okay. I'm ready."

***

She was everywhere and she was nowhere. Here, time was irrelevant and a nuisance. A bluish fog permeated the area; as far as she could see with her visor on.

A vision of an elegant woman holding a baby swaddled in a blue blanket that matched her hair—she knew, without staring any longer; that was her mother, the Queen of Mercury, holding her as a baby.

Remembering her purpose, she took a few steps towards a white alabaster door, complete with an ornate silver handle, frowning when it didn't open easily.  Some part of her knew not to subject it to any of her attacks and she stopped. She took a deep breath and tried again. To her surprise, the door opened as easily as a regular door, making it hard to believe that it had been anything but.

She walked through the door and was assaulted by memories of the Moon Kingdom, streaming by her faster than the data did on her minicomputer, until it finally stopped, settling on one of Rei, sitting on a bench in one of the gardens.

There was a melancholy look on her face as she stared glumly into the fountain before her. A face Ami couldn't see appeared in the fountain behind Rei, and she sat up and looked behind her, beaming at whoever it was. She rose to meet… _him_, and the blonde man swung her up easily into his arms. Laughing, she pulled back for a kiss that was so passion-filled, it made Ami blush, even though this was the past and they couldn't see her.

When they stopped to breathe, Ami got a clear look at the blonde man's face.

It was **_Jaedite_**.

Ami peered closer and saw Rei tracing Jaedite's features lovingly with a smile that she had never before seen on her; no matter how happy she was.

_They_ were in **love**.

***

Ami jerked off the couch and looked hard into Serena's eyes, breathing heavily. "Jaedite's the one who's been doing this to her." There was silence as she gulped in more air. "He loves her."

***

**Author's Notes:**

YES! YES! I loved that chapter! YES! *calms down*

Sorry. I just had to do that. I was getting some serious writer's block, and this morning I overcame it while I was in English class and I just started writing.

The next chapter will either be the wedding *gulp* or some brief scene-age with the outers/inners/maybe Reenie and Hotaru/and **then** the wedding. I am seriously dreading writing the wedding. Oh god that rhymes. I have been at this computer for far too long.

And now I must send out the announcement I am placing in all my fanfics:

I will be taking the month of February off. I have massive vacation breaks in Feb. and since I have no internet access outside of school—which I won't be in for a good 2-3 weeks, it's not going to happen.

So I just decided to take the rest of the month off—it's a short month, too, so don't worry about it, and catch up on some serious writing. I have _many_ stories I want to catch up on and just sit and _write_. So that's the deal for now.

And I'm holding this to be posted until I get chapter 10 of "Coffee" out and chapter 5 of "Ashes," as well. Both killer chapters, let me just tell you.

And hey! I thought that this was a _very_ decent-size-wise chapter, anyway.

I want REVIEWS!!! Lots of them so when I come back online in March, I've got them!

Link to the update list if you're not already on it…


	10. Chapter 15A

How Crystal Tokyo Came About  
  
Chapter 15 A  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
Ami waited for her statement to sink in. Though a degree of realization registered in Serena's eyes, there was no shock or surprise.  
  
"You knew?!" She accused.  
  
Serena stood from her seat rather haughtily. "You weren't supposed to find out, Ami. Not until after—" she blinked, seeming to come back to herself. A frown creased her face and she rubbed a hand to her temples. "I'm sorry Ames, I've gotta go."  
  
***  
  
"And she just walked out?"  
  
Ami nodded. "She was saying something about me not finding out—and then, like she forgot what she was saying, she stopped." She shook her head. "And left." She added unnecessarily.  
  
The inners, minus Rei—who was still recuperating—were gathered at Ami's apartment, discussing what Ami had found.  
  
Mina fingered a lock of her hair nervously and cleared her throat. "You know, you guys… I didn't want to say anything… but I saw an image of Kunzite once, while we were fighting youma. He was just sort of watching me, not doing anything—I don't know how he could have—because this was after we'd defeated Beryl, but anyway—there was something about it… he just didn't look like the evil guy we fought."  
  
Green eyes shifting around, Lita said, "I saw Nephrite once, too. It was such a real vision, it gave me the chills. I was spooked for a month; every time I saw a long-brown haired man, I did a double take. Every time," she repeated, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
They, having confessed, looked at Ami; expecting her to have had the same type of encounter and be ready and willing to share it now.  
  
"Once," she hesitated, "once when I thought I wasn't going to make it—we were fighting one of Dr. Tomoe's daimons—I heard a man's voice—telling me to hold on; that help was on the way. Just hearing the voice calmed me, then you guys came, and everything was taken care of. I never thought anything of it until now—you know… that could have been Zoicite."  
  
Unperturbed by that revelation, inspiration struck Mina. "So that's why you were all shaky after that fight! I knew Michiru didn't get you that wet when she "Deep Submerge"-ed them all."  
  
The door opened and they looked over to see the person of Mina's conclusion, followed Trista, Hotaru and Haruka, who was carrying Reenie in her arms.  
  
"Sorry we're late," the sky senshi offered. "But Bumpkin here had a tiring day at the park, and fell asleep in the car. She sleeps just like her mother—it's scary."  
  
Ami rose and made room to place the princess on the side couch.  
  
"What did you find out?" Michiru asked curiously.  
  
Silence fell over the inners.  
  
"Each one of us was in love… with Beryl's generals in the Silver Millennium."  
  
***  
  
Serena stared hard at Darien. "We have to tell them. We can't leave them in the dark anymore."  
  
He shook his head. "We don't know if all of them are back—the only one we're sure of is Jaedite." She looked confused. "Look—we—just remembered a few days ago—and that wasn't entirely pleasant. But we weren't the ones in love with them. They were. To get their hopes up over a matter we aren't entirely clear on would be cruel. We can't tell them, Serena, no matter how badly we want to. This is something they have to figure out on their own."  
  
Something in her ace fell and her shoulders slumped in failure. When she had come to his apartment ten minutes ago, brimming with anticipation and excitement, there was a sparkle in her eye he hadn't seen for awhile. Now she looked utterly defeated.  
  
That sigh crushed him more than any youma ever could and he felt even worse that he was the cause of her sadness.  
  
"Serena…" he offered, opening his arms. 120 pounds of pure Moon Princess assaulted him then, hoping to find the solace that had been evading her since Rei had been sick.  
  
(Later.)  
  
By now, they were sitting on the couch, watching the sun set; Serena firmly enclosed in Darien's strong arms.  
  
She looked up at him. "I know," she said quietly, but not lacking conviction while she shifted her gaze to the setting sun. "And that makes it that much harder."  
  
There was a comfortable silence, as they watched respectively as the sun said it's final goodbyes before relinquishing its revered place to the moon.  
  
"Nothing we ever do is simple, is it, Darien?" Serena twisted in his arms to look in his eyes. "Not even our wedding."  
  
He sighed, and shifted their position, allowing for her to rest more comfortably on him. Then, gently combing her hair with his fingers, he said, "We're not simple, Serena. We're lovers from 1000 years ago. We've had evil witches and power-hungry princes trying to take over this planet since you were 14. But we got through it. And we'll get through this, too." He looked her straight in the eye. "You trust me on that, right?"  
  
She snuggled closer to his chest and buried her face in his neck. "Yeah. I trust you."  
  
***  
  
Jaedite stared out at what would seem to have been a window. (All we could see was a black, inky mass, but then again, we don't have special powers.) The Queen was looking at something—probably the portal they'd left open—and gasped softly.  
  
"What?" He asked, not looking away from the window.  
  
"They know."  
  
Well, that was cryptic. Now, he turned towards her. "Know what?"  
  
The former Queen smiled mischievously, and were it not for the silver in her hair and the violet eyes—one would have sworn they were looking at her daughter.  
  
Jaedite peered at her face. "Serenity? Are you feeling all right?" She nodded. Satisfied that she hadn't taken leave of her senses, he repeated his earlier question, "Then what do they know?"  
  
Before she could open her mouth to answer, someone else did for her.  
  
"That we're back."  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
  
  
Okay. I'm not that cruel—there is another installment right after this one. So before you freak, calm down. Go read it. Then review it. And we'll all be happy.  
  
Thank you. 


	11. Chapter 15B- "Welcome to the Party"

How Crystal Tokyo Came About

**Chapter 15 B**

*~*

Jaedite stared blankly at the three men before him. 

          "Dude, I think he's going into shock."

          "Naah. He's just happy to see us."

The oldest glared at them. "Or it could be that he had _no idea_ we were coming," his pale violet eyes pinning the Queen. 

Numbly, he nodded.

Queen Serenity stood up and clapped happily—way out of character for her. "This is wonder-ful! Everything can work out now!" The four men were staring at her. "What? Is it a crime to be happy nowadays?"

Kunzite pulled Jaedite aside. "Is she always like this? Because if she is—then man, I feel sorry for you—spending all this time with her." He looked at her majesty. "No offense, Serenity."

Somewhat overwhelmed, Jaedite took his time answer Kunzite's question. "No… she hadn't been like this before—not as long as I've been here, anyway.—WHAT AM I DOING?!" He threw his arms around Kunzite.

The more dignified general tried vainly to disengage himself from the embrace. "Jaedite… yeah, um, Jed? Let go." Jaedite shook his head, burying it closer into the general. "No, really, let go." With a sigh, he muttered, "I _really _didn't want to have to do this…"

There was a brief glow of ultra-violet coloring between their bodies and Jaedite was thrown back a few feet.

He sat, unmoving, on the ground. "You guys… you aren't… **_evil_**, are you?"  They shook their heads no. He struggled to get to his feet, "Then… how—what?"

Nephrite, the only general with dark hair, walked over and helped his friend up. "We have our powers, just like we always did—they just aren't tainted with evil anymore."

Zoicite joined them, his pale violet-blue eyes assessing the medical extremities of the situation. Satisfied that there were none, he came closer to them, albeit a bit nervously. "We're back. And we want the connection you have with Rei."

At the sound of her name, Jaedite lurched back from the group and glared at them. "You want that? You want her unable to sleep? You want to erase her memories so that she _can_ sleep? You want to obliterate any semblance of history she has of the Moon Kingdom—memories she's painstakingly pieced together? You want her drawn and unhappy? **_Fine_**. Take it. I _love _her, but my **_god_**, you guys—even **_I_** knew when to stop." That having been said, he resumed his brooding post by the window.

They exchanged looks. _He didn't know yet._

          "Ah, Jaedite?"

          "_What_?" He replied in a voice that made the skin on the back of their neck crawl.

          "They know."

***

There was silence echoing in Ami's living room.

Then, uncharacteristically, Trista rose from her seat and dusted her hands off ceremoniously. "Well. I'm glad _that's_ over with."

The inners' heads all swiveled her. "_You_ knew, too??"

An eyebrow rose questioningly. "Hey—remember me?—Senshi of TIME?"

          "Oh."

Trista rolled her eyes and was about to say more when a golden-silver flash momentarily blinded them. When they could see again, Helios, Priest of Elysian, stood in its place.

          "Whoa. How come we don't get cool special effects when _we_ teleport?" Haruka muttered to her companions.

          "Sailor Pluto." He said, gravely. 

She looked back at the slumbering princess, and then to him with askance. "You know the King and Queen will have my head for this, right?" With a sigh, she stepped aside to let him pass. 

He crossed directly to the slumbering princess and lifted her into his arms quite easily. To the senshi's stunned amazement—save Mina, who was watching the encounter with interest, and Trista, who know just how far their love went for each other, and was letting him go through with it—he then disappeared much the way he came.

A Cheshire grin was on Hotaru's face after they left and she made the mistake of letting a giggle past her lips.

          "What's so funny?" Haruka demanded of her 'daughter.'

          "Oh, _nothing_." She replied in a sing-song voice. "Nothing at all."

***

Completely and thoroughly exasperated with the way this day was turning out—not to mention the fact that he'd already been told that cryptic message _several_ times already, each resulting in disastrous events, his voice was laced with anger that you didn't have to be familiar with to know where it was heading. "They. Know. **_WHAT_**?"

Zoicite put his hand on Jaedite's shoulder comfortingly. "The know about us. They remember us—thanks to Ames—" he paused, taking a minute to think about the blue-haired genius who'd captured his heart—"And they know we're coming. The only one who _doesn't_… is Rei."

He shook his head in wonderment, a grin starting to spread across his face. "Well then… welcome to the party."

***

**Author's Notes:**

I will say this over and over and over until you finally listen. 

**_GO TO THE MESSAGE BOARD._**

Link to the Sailor Moon Room: http://pub64.ezboard.com/fseaofserenityfrm6

Link to the rest of the board: http://pub64.ezboard.com/bseaofserenity

GO. NOW. 

I don't even CARE about reviews as long as you go there!


	12. Chapter 16

How Crystal Tokyo Came About

Chapter 16

*~*

The air smelled delicious and it was the first thing Reenie inhaled when she set foot on the plush lawn of Elysian. "Oh my god. It's so good to be back. How did you ever keep me away this long?"

The priest of the Golden Crystal looked at her strangely. "I didn't try and keep you away. Your father did."

She sighed. "Well, it wasn't him, not really. After what we pulled at the ball last year…"

"But isn't that over with yet? Can't he just forget about it?"

Reenie winced. "He doesn't forget things like that easily."

"I'll say." Helios frowned. "You'd think we'd have at least – well – maybe we did go a bit far."

She giggled. "But it was fun, wasn't it?"

Cutting off his answer was the golden arrival of King Endymion. "Reenie! What are you doing here?!"

Her eyebrows arched delicately. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, young lady! Don't play games with me!"

She tried to work up an answer but before she could, there was a silvery-pink flash of light and Neo-Queen Serenity stood next to him, looking pretty angry.

"ENDYMION! We are in the middle of a peace treaty here and you left for… THIS?" Her eyes settled on her daughter. "Oh, hello, sweetheart."

"Hi mom." She chirped. 

The king looked properly chastened. "But Serenity," he started to protest. 

"But _nothing_. We're leaving. Have fun you two," she winked at Reenie and suddenly they were gone.

"Whoa." Helios said. "Your mother doesn't let _anything_ get between her and the peace treaties, huh?" 

*** 

Haruka stared at Trista. "You're just letting her go off with Helios like that? What if he takes her to Elysian or something? How are we going to explain that to her parents?"

An unusual smirk found its way on Trista's lips. "They're already forbidden to be together – ah, just let them have their fun."

Michiru's eyes bugged out. "WHAT?! Do you even know what the King's going to say when he finds out?"

The Guardian of Time made a tsking noise. "You two really need to calm down. Do you know what your blood pressure's like right now?"

Both the senshi of Sky and Sea gawked at their oldest friend.

Trista leaned back to Ami, "it's the wedding. It's making them all "mission-y" again." Then she straightened her clothes and walked out of the apartment.

Silence was roaring in the room when Hotaru jumped up and followed her guardian. Then Haruka and Michiru sat down.

"What's going on?" Lita asked, nervous about all of the outer senshi's behavior.

Ami shrugged. "It's like Trista said. The wedding's doing strange things to people. I expect we'll be next."

***

Serena shifted from her position on Darien's couch to stretch more fully and, in the process, woke herself up. She blinked a few times. "What am I doing here?" And with sharp pain, it all came back to her. Wedding. Darien. Generals that they weren't allowed to talk about. Reenie. Rei; having nightmares. Ami finding out that they were all in love with the generals they weren't allowed to talk about. _Wait._ She wasn't there for that one.

"Oh man. There's gotta be an easier way to remember all of this."

Darien moved his arm and looked down at her. "So you finally woke up. I was wondering when you were going to."

"How long was I asleep for?"

He glanced back at the clock over her head. "Let's see. If you came over around four… and now it's about 7:30… I'd say for a good, solid three hours."

"Wow." She closed her eyes and was wincing when they opened a few seconds later. 

"What?"

"Rei," she winced again, "Rei is going over to Ami's… and she's, um, sorta, well, _really, really mad._"

***

A loud banging on the door startled the three inners out of their contemplative silence.

"AMI! AMI, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

Ami looked at Lita and Mina. Mina backed into the couch and Ami started to sit with her, while Lita rolled her eyes and rose to answer the door. 

She barely had enough time to clear the door when Rei came barreling through, yelling every step of the way. "How could you have had a senshi meeting without me? About me? What is WRONG with you people???!"

The blue-haired genius tried to stand up, but Mina, who was thoroughly scared by now, yanked her back down on the seat and motioned for her to "zip her lips." Which left Lita dealing with the fiery Priestess, and though she was more than able to do so, she was just sort of standing there, in the middle of the room, watching her.

"—and, ARE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING TO ME??"

With a shake of her head, she circled Rei's wildly ranting form and took in the dark circles under her eyes, the off centered clothing, and small charm around her neck. It was a dark red, almost black, ruby, in the shape of the Mars symbol.

"Rei," she asked distractedly, with such a lilt to her voice that it made even Rei pause, "where did you get necklace?"

The raven-haired woman looked down and fingered the jewel around her neck casually. "What, this? You guys all have one of your own. J—"

Clunk.

Fortunately, her head landed under a pillow that Ami tossed to the floor.

***

(5 Minutes Later.)

With a groan, Rei tried to sit up and immediately regretted it. It was probably better to just lie on her back right about now. The colors in this room were of muted blues and the ceiling looked to be a comforting shade of cerulean. She was resting – at Ami's probably – and didn't know how long she had been out for.

Mina's concerned head – at least, that's what she _thought_ the yellowish-blob with blue spots over her face was – peered at her and from very far away, Rei heard her say: "You guys, I think she's waking up."

Someone strong – Lita, was it? – helped her sit so that she could lean against the back of the couch for support. All of a sudden, her vision cleared and she could see them sitting, worried, on the couch across from her.

She opened her mouth to speak and closed it a few times, like a fish, before she realized she had nothing to say. "How… how long was I out for?"

"About five minutes or so." Ami's muffled voice did not sound so far away this time. She popped up from digging in her bag. "Here, take this. It should help with the disorientation." She handed her a glass of water and two green circular pills.

Rei took them gratefully and tossed the pills back in a smooth motion. "Now. Where were we?"

"Well, you came in here, ranting and raving about us having a meeting without you, and then Lita distracted you by asking about your necklace and then—OW!" Mina clutched her side, glaring at Lita. "That hurt!" But Lita brushed her off and continued watching their pale friend.

Rei's face went classically blank – an expression usually seen on Serena, though not lately – before clearing suddenly and warping into one of anger with an ease only she could have. She shot up from her chair without warning.

"**_Jaedite_**! When I get my hands on you, I'll make you wish you had never _breathed_. You're going to pay for this one, buster, oh yes you are, and—" She fell silent abruptly and they all could hear a faint, mocking laugh of a man that Ami and Rei immediately recognized as Jaedite. Mina sat back in her chair with a smile all too familiar and flung her hair over her shoulders, while Lita held a finger to her lips, ever thoughtful.

Quick as a flash, a brief image of Rei, standing with the man everyone now identified as Jaedite filled their conscious, before fading to leave the sight of her all by herself, back in Ami's apartment.

The fierce senshi of Mars' face voided of any expression and without warning, turned whiter than Antarctica at noon. She shuddered. "What…" Her eyes searched the room bewilderedly. "What was I talking about?"

The other girls did not meet her eyes and she felt the embarrassment of having made a huge scene bubble up inside her. This was a feeling she did not like, and before it could reach her mouth, it transformed to one she liked quite a bit, and identified with pretty well – anger.

"_What_?!" Rei exploded.

Ami, ever the model of calm and level-headedness, rose and met Rei's troubled eyes. When her arm reached her, Rei swore she felt a level of calm seep through her veins until her heart stopped pounding at marathon speed.

"You've been resting. I diagnosed you with a form of amnesia; but that was before I found out what it really was. We didn't disturb you because you needed rest – _badly_ – and so called the senshi meeting for everyone but you, Serena, and Darien. Reenie was here, but Helios took her to Elysian, and since she's been there, the outers left. But before they showed up, we found out a most unpleasant fact. We think the generals are alive. And we think…" she colored, Rei noted with interested, "we were in love with them during the Silver Millennium." Her last words came out in a rush.

Rei looked nonplussed. "That's it? I knew that already."

Sweat drops appeared on Lita and Mina's heads while Ami stared at Rei as if she would like to strangle the life out of her. The Mercurian senshi glared at her counterpart a bit longer – Rei stood her ground, unaffectedly – and then threw her hands up in exasperation.

"I give _up_!" Turning on her heel, she yanked the door open and stormed out.

Two sets of eyes – one sky blue, one forest green – regarded Rei silently.

For about the millionth time that evening, Rei asked, "_What_?"

***

It was the pounding on the door that drew them out of their moment of staring into each other's eyes. Serena jumped out of her chair with a yelp, acting much like the immature woman she was, and Darien leapt up from his couch and ran a hand through his hair before opening the door.

In flew Ami, red-faced and ranting. "I _tried_ to tell her what was going on. But did she listen? _Nooooo_. Never thought that quiet little Ami knew what she was talking about. It's only her medical field of expertise, after all. What does she know?"

*_When Ami starts talking to herself, we're in trouble. Back away, Darien. Back away like you would from a cobra ready to strike._*

He shot his fiancée a sour look, but slowly headed towards her anyway.

"—And of course, she _has_ to know about the generals already. She has to. Because _her_ general's been in frequent contact with her. _Her_ general's the one who started this whole big mess, and _her_ general is making us go insane! Have I heard from _my _general? Have I heard from Zoicite? _NOOOO_! Do I even know if he's alive? Not at all! Am I worried sick? Hell yes! But do I come ranting into people's apartments? Absolutely not! I am not a drama queen like Rei is, and that is one fact she can't get over. I would never, _ever_, come ranting into people's apartments. In fact, I would rather _die_ than do such a thing, because that is just plain ru—" 

For the first time she noticed Darien and Serena backed up against the couch. "Oh, hello." She waved. Then her face paled as she mentally reviewed what she had just said and sank down onto the plush carpet with a cry.

"Oh, _no_."

***

"So you're telling us that Rei suddenly remembered the past few months' events and was blaming… _Jaedite_?" Serena asked, her voice tinged with disbelief. 

Ami nodded, and sipped her cup of cocoa. "I know it sounds strange, but all facts point to that conclusion. Trust me, even _I_ have trouble believing this hypothesis, but there really is no other answer that would come remotely close to sounding correct."

Darien nodded, and stood up. He started to pace the length of the room. "It's really not that far fetched, Ami. From what I remember of their bond, it was the strongest of all of you. Kunzite and Mina gave them a run for their money a couple of times, but ultimately, Jaedite and Rei had them beat, hands down. It only makes sense that he would be trying to contact her through her dreams and using their link to get to her." His lips pursed in amusement. "Although I can't say I'm not going to relish the verbal beating Rei's going to give him when they meet up again." 

Darien shook his head, remembering them in the Silver Millennium. "If all of this has proved one thing, it's that their bond hasn't diminished in the slightest… nor has Rei's temper when it came to matters dealing with Jaedite."

Serena's brow puckered. "Are you saying that they're going to encounter each other… and soon?" This new development brought Ami's head around to stare at Darien.

"Well, yes," he said matter-of-factly. "It would seem the next logical move on the chessboard, so to speak. I wouldn't be surprised if it happened before the wedding," and Ami flinched, not really thinking she was ready for such a meeting in the rapidly approaching week and a half.

Serena took one glance at Ami's pale face and shot Darien a dirty look. "Come on Ames," she grabbed her arm and hauled her in the direction of the guest room in Darien's apartment. "You should get some rest. I'll have… someone go clear out your apartment."

Ami departed inattentively into the room and crashed onto the bed, fully clothed. Serena shook her head, but let her sleep. Her friend had had more than an exhausting day. With a start, she realized she had been about to say _Rei_ when she spoke of clearing out Ami's apartment, and shook her head. Even she relied on Rei as the decision maker of their group. It was a position that really belonged to Mina, but the other bubbly blonde in the group happily delegated it to their forceful best friend.

*_Forceful friend who's being haunted by a general who's been dead for over a century. It makes me wonder if any of us are right in the head._*

*_That's _my_ best friend you're talking about, Serena._*

And Serena jumped, forgetting that her thoughts were no longer only hers. By that time, she was back in the living room and Darien was waiting for her with a smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes and came over to him for a hug. While encircled by his arms, Serena looked up and asked him what had been on her mind ever since he'd revealed that he believed the generals coming back. "You don't think they'd… crash the wedding, do you?"

He stepped back from her with alarm. "I'd like to think they have better manners than that!" The look she gave him, with that cat's half-smile and quirked eyebrow, made him reappraise his opinion. "Well," he conceded, "I _hope_ they have a better plan than that. Coming to the wedding is one thing, but arriving in the middle of it…"

***

Queen Serenity breathed a sigh of relief at the way things had unfolded and then turned on the four generals, especially Jaedite. "Are you CRAZY?! You almost ruined everything! You might as well have announced when we were planning on showing up. Ami's got her doubts; Darien's sniffing pretty close!"

Kunzite walked over to her and laid a hand on her arm. "Your majesty, I wouldn't worry too much about it. I think it's safe to say that they're pretty much in the dark about our arrival."

She sighed and nodded. "You're right. I need to get some rest. Goodnight." And she headed for a small room on the other side of wherever they were.

Shaking his head, Kunzite made his way back over to the guys. They were having a pow-wow of sorts. He got there just in time to hear Nephrite talking.

"That Rei," Nephrite whistled, "I forgot she was such a firebird. I do not envy **you**, Jaedite, when she gets mad because—"

"You forget," Jaedite interrupted him smoothly, "that Ami gave Red quite a run for her money this evening." Heads swiveled towards Zoicite. "In fact, the last time I saw her that angry, Zoicite had forgotten that—"

Zoicite's hand clamped over Jaedite's mouth. "What he's trying to say guys, is, uh…"

The only dark haired general in their group rolled his eyes and put a hand on Kunzite's shoulder. "You okay, big guy? You haven't said a word since we got here and Jaedite restored Rei's memories again."

The leader of the group opened his eyes slowly and half-turned to look at the arguing Zoicite and Jaedite. A corner of his lips quirked up in a smile and his eyes swung to meet Nephrite's. "Yes. I am looking forward to seeing Mina. It has been far too long since I've seen her last and…" he sighed, losing some of the formal stance. "Frankly, I miss her," he concluded bluntly.

Nephrite thought of his own Amazon goddess and closed his eyes in remembrance. "You're not the only one."

­­

***

And the next chapter is the wedding. I swear. I'm not beating around the bush any longer. Wedding and then an epilogue, I think. And I really have to get my butt in gear with Coffee. It's irritating me. Chapter 13 is holding me up for reasons I can't understand.


End file.
